


Cinder

by ElleElle20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Shakespearean Tragedy in Five Acts, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Intrigue, Love, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Modern Day, Non-Graphic Violence, Opposing Political Views, Political AU, Romeo and Juliet References, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense, Violence, Waring Ideologies, West Side Story references, ambiguous HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20
Summary: Ben is an Alt-Right, Nationalist, Right-Wing Populist group member and blogger. Rey is an Anti-Fascist social justice activist, blogger, and aspiring journalist with a popular podcast. Their lives are thrust together in a tumultuous storm of clashing ideology and real-life crises. It is a Shakespearean tragedy in five acts.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 92
Kudos: 48





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for stopping by and welcome to another fic. Being the risk-taker that I am, I hope you are willing to go on this atypical and uncustomary journey with me. Please mind the tags. 
> 
> I would like to thank MyJediLife and LostInQueue for all their help, love and support (Alpha & Beta).
> 
> Please leave any and all comments and kudos because I so desperately love and need your feedback.

_**“Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy.” (Romeo, Act I)** _

Kylo Ren, fair-haired boy of the Alt Right, famed YouTuber, and devoted seeker of Freedom of Speech, stamped down the hall of the newly refurbished building of the multimedia conglomerate, FreitGardt. He was a brilliant, brash, handsome and charismatic young man.

He always exuded confidence, and on this day, he was armored to the teeth, and hyper-focused. His long strides led him closer to what he believed was his destiny. Known for his tireless wit and snarky sarcasm, his passion for American Exceptionalism was unparalleled. He was about to be interviewed by the architect, owner, CEO and the brains behind the movement - The “Man” himself, Alden Snoke.

As Snoke’s personal assistant, Minerva Rialto, escorted Ren to the board room, he thought of how he had come this far. Joining the Young Republicans at Stanford seemed a long time ago now, and yet, his trajectory to political stardom had soared and escalated ever since. Why - the last three years alone, he had been writing editorials, op eds and letters to the editor, crafting and honing his image/persona, running a highly successful YouTube channel with millions upon millions of hits and subscribers, and garnering tons of new supporters for the movement. He was up and coming, a force to be reckoned with, and clearly on his way to the top. And … now all of his efforts were finally paying off.

Minerva stopped just ahead of him, sliding the glass double doors open to grant him access to the boardroom. He took a beat, straightened his tie, raked his hand through his hair, closed his eyes for just one moment, and when he opened them, he entered the room full of promise, hope, dedication and enthusiasm.

Kylo walked proudly through the doors. Minerva announced him to the group awaiting him. There sat Alden Snoke, surrounded by Kylo’s college friend, Armitage Hux, and some others that up until now, he had only heard and read about, like Moden Canady, Enric Pryde, Bazine Netal, and the father of the movement himself, Sheev Palpatine.

Snoke leaned over the conference table, extended his hand out to him, shook it and simply said, “Welcome aboard, Mr. Ren.”

****

Rey pushed back from her desk and spun her chair around slowly after wrapping her last blog for the week.

Her breathtaking view of the D. C. skyline, complete with the Potomac River, beckoned to her - shining through the windows and terrace glass doors. She stood and walked over to take in the sunset. As she neared the sliding glass, she felt the plaguing tension in her neck and shoulders completely melt away. The gorgeous orange, red and violet sky literally sang out to her with its tranquil comfort. She slid the doors ajar, squeezed through and stepped out barefoot to take in the splendor.

“Well, just look at this.” She whispered out over the railing to herself. Sometimes Rey felt like she needed to pinch herself. She had come so far from the little girl who, it seemed, spent her entire childhood sitting and waiting by the front door. Orphaned at six, the child of the system was now helping to fix that System. Her life had changed dramatically since Cornell and Georgetown. Her years of being dedicated to her education, grassroots activism, community outreach, and social justice had finally not only given her a voice --- a meaningful voice --- but also a lifestyle she could never have dreamed of.

She leaned over her terrace railing and breathed in deeply. The soft, humid and salt scented breeze was surprisingly pleasant, given she was ironically amidst and totally immersed and entrenched in the so-called “Swamp”. She looked out over the Potomac and felt accomplished - and so fulfilled.

Rey had recently achieved great notoriety with the success of her podcasts. It was quite the departure from her past work with Act Up, Occupy Wall Street and the immigrant advocacy group, Indivisible. With the recent articles in both the Washington Post and the Rolling Stone, they had skyrocketed her to another level.

Fame was never what she sought, however, her efforts had always been designed to truly make a difference. That is what she always wanted ---- to make a difference. Now Rey took great pride in targeting organizations and policy makers on the wrong side of issues she truly believed in. She took on and fought The Klan, Neo-Nazis and other hate groups, the NRA, “Stand Your Ground” policy makers, Pro-Lifers/Right-to-Lifers, Big Pharma, Voter Suppression architects, corporate polluters, and Anti-Immigrant groups.

She sighed heavily and took one last look at the amber lit Woodrow Wilson Bridge and turned to go back inside her loft.

Rey sat back down at her desk to read some IM’s and return a few emails, when she happened upon an unfamiliar email address. She clicked to open, and it read.

(JustUs) _We love and respect your work._

(JustUs) _We would like to offer you an opportunity for us to work together…_

(JustUs) _Together for the Good._

****

His Offer

Ben sat attentively and listened while he was seduced with several tales of the earlier movement. He had the overwhelming feeling that his life was about to drastically change. Seated in the conference room with him, there were six others.

There was Bazine Netal, nick-named “The Dragon Lady”, who was a “glam girl” political pundit, author and overall darling of the Republican Party until she cast her lot in with the AltRight a few years back.

Kylo immediately recognized the Former Naval Admiral turned right wing FOX news anchor, Moden Canady. Enric Pryde was a British expat former talk show host, and now Alt-Right spin doctor. His old school chum, Armitage Hux, who was a fellow member of the Young Republicans at Stanford, and now closet white-nationalist. Finally, there was Sheev Augustus Palpatine himself – the Father of the Movement and infamous ancient ideologue.

Snoke finally stood and slowly meandered around the conference table directly to Kylo.

“I’ve always wanted to ask you, Mr. Ren, why exactly have you refused guest appearances on popular cable news stations? On both the Right and the Left?” His piercing blue eyes attempted to force their way into Ren, who sat veritably unmoved.

Kylo sat back comfortably in his chair and raised the back of his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

“I’ve always believed that I could do more for the movement by furthering the message through social media. The cable network news approach has been overdone, and merely recycles that message to those who are least likely to get physically involved. My focus is solely on engaging and recruiting new young idealists much like myself.” He brought his hand down to meet his other hand and together, he steepled his fingers.

“Yes, yes, I see.” Snoke drew out his words slowly, while astutely connecting eyes with those around the room nodding. “Good then. We have an offer for you that we’d like to propose.”

****

Her Offer

“Hmmm … Curiouser and curiouser,” Rey said to herself as she stared at the unanswered email for at least four to five minutes. When, finally, she decided to take the bait.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go down this rabbit hole. Let’s see… ‘Who’s WE?’” She rapidly typed and pressed send.

Her only response followed shortly within a matter of seconds. It simply read:

(JustUs) _We are many and we are strong_

(JustUs) _We would like to meet you - 05:30 @The Jefferson Memorial_

If this could have been a scene from an espionage film, then Rey would have most likely been the unsuspecting target. She had donned her favorite running gear and jogged to the monument that morning. Two minutes after she arrived, two vehicles pulled up, and out jumped six passengers. There were three men and three women, many of whom she recognized immediately.

One of which she had a very, very close relationship with, Dr. Amilyn Holdo - who was her former Georgetown professor of Women’s Studies, and a huge Women’s Rights Activist and author.

She was followed by Poe Dameron, the leading voice for Immigration Reform Now and Migrant Workers Rights. Rey recognized him instantly. His reputation was preeminent.

Then there was Finn Harris with the Southern Poverty Law Center and Black Lives Matter, Larma D’Acy - formerly with ActUp and now with Queer Nation, and two others with whom Rey was unfamiliar.

Following the introductions, she gleaned they were Snap (he only went by that) of Antifa, and Jannah Jamison of Earth Liberation Front. The entire group then moved to the steps of the monument, and proceeded to speak with Rey. The overall intent was to recruit her to speak on their behalf as a collective. They wanted her to become their voice.

She and Finn had worked together several times in the past; it was comforting to see him and know he was onboard. He had even been a guest on her podcasts many times. Their relationship was not only a mutual admiration and respect, but a shared kindred spirit.

Dr. Holdo and Dameron did most of the talking. In the interest of the storm clouds currently brewing in Chicago for the past four months --- There were tremendous opportunities to spread the message. Things there were seriously coming to a head. With the AltRight, White Supremacist groups, and NeoCons coming out of the woodwork, planning marches and protests, and residents on both sides of the political coin caught in cross-fire, the City had become a virtual mine field.

Their offer to have her speak at a debate preceding a huge rally next month was very tempting, but Rey was a little hesitant to commit.

She informed them that she would require twenty-four hours to decide.

****

Ren accepted their lucrative offer. Each member of the team congratulated him, and informed him that his first assignment meant representing the movement in Chicago first, of all places. He would be expected to participate in the upcoming debate and the heavily publicized rally following two days afterward.

Bazine informed him that she would be working very closely with him on the debate. It would be held at Northwest University just outside of Chicago in Evanston, Illinois. She also cautioned him that he had a major uphill battle ahead of him. It was coming from the Left by way of a Ms. Rey Niima.

“Familiar?” She shot a fiery glare his way. Bazine wanted to weigh his reaction carefully. “She’s tough.”

Cool and mildly aloof, he responded. “Yes, actually I am familiar.”

“She’s really tough.” Bazine probed more, seeking to find any chinks in his armor.

“I’m certain she thinks so, too.” He confidently sloughed off the warnings, feeling untouchable and believing that no opponent could ever best him.

For the next two weeks, Kylo Ren tirelessly researched and studied his adversary. He was well aware that the key to defeating any enemy was to know them as you would know yourself.

He totally immersed himself in all of her podcasts. The podcast was called “Rey of Light”, and he thought it to be rather silly, frankly. Hours upon hours he watched and listened to her leftist leaning drivel. All her guests were radical Dems, pathetic bleeding-heart socialists, and aging hippies with antiquated notions of guitar strumming and Kumbaya singing solving the world’s problems. It was terribly annoying, and he began to feel it grate on his nerves.

But Kylo then started to concentrate more on the host herself. Niima was indeed a very attractive woman, he had to admit. He knew he needed to look past all that, and zero in on her weaknesses. Everyone had weaknesses. There was clearly something there that would be useful up at the podium in Evanston, and he was certain that he would find it.

What he found, however, was her to be completely engaging, brilliant, insightful, passionate and actually quite funny at times. Her laugh was infectious, and that tiny little crinkle of her nose littered with freckles made him press pause.

He slid his chair up much closer to his desk as he leaned in further to his screen. Kylo Ren, against his better judgement, was enamored for only a second. He had forgotten himself, and he needed to be reminded that he was staring into the lovely hazel eyes of his enemy.

****

Rey finally accepted the offer in less than the twenty four hours she had requested. She discovered the notion of heading to Chicago was most intriguing and incredibly exciting, she truly could not resist. Dr. Holdo informed her that her opponent would be a formidable one - it was Kylo Ren.

For the next two weeks, Rey worked tirelessly on her talking points, and began viewing episode after episode of  
Kylo Ren’s YouTube channel, “The First Order”. She desperately wanted an idea of who she was up against.

Each episode sickened her more than the last. His guests were all absolutely abhorrent. They each had most definitely guzzled down the conservative Kool-aid, and prattled on endlessly with a chaser of one maddening conspiracy theory after another. They all apparently gargled afterward with American Exceptionalism to top it off. He was extremely sharp though -- Ren was sharp as a tack; he did seem to be so focused and so totally driven.

The most obvious thing that stood out at first was his voice. Rey thought his tonal quality and deep rich resonance was positively hypnotic. She hated how she was responding to it, but admittedly was very drawn into his every word. Rey began to understand his allure and the attraction to him. If he hadn’t been spewing utter madness and total insanity she might have been more intrigued.

Not to mention, he was an attractive man; Kylo Ren was extremely good looking. Intent on finding any nervous ticks or tells that would be immeasurably helpful during the debate, she noticed she was becoming fully absorbed in his face. She took in his bearing and his unique features. Rey tilted her head slightly and simply stared into his eyes, at his nose , his brows, his ears, and his full, supple lips.

She clicked pause and steadily moved even closer to her monitor. There was, however, an underlying sadness to the man. She refused to be side-tracked and yet, she saw deeper into the human being. It was clearly a sadness and a melancholia… a sense of longing, a sense of lack, a wanting. There was a haunting quality to him that Rey knew all too well and could not help identifying with.

She shook off the disarming feeling and broke the trance. Although momentarily distracted, Rey buckled down and remembered she was to be studying the weaknesses of her chosen foe.

****

He finally got his confirmation for his flight out to Chicago and packed his few remaining items, his shaving kit, his two other watches, cell charger and he tossed his laptop in his backpack.

Kylo glanced out of the study window of his condo, and was eager to leave LA behind for a few days, and - more importantly - for the good of the movement.

Just as he grabbed his keys, backpack and carry on, and set them down in the hallway, his phone rang. Kylo desperately wanted to ignore it, but knew he had better take the call.

“Hello.” Forcing the greeting through gritted teeth, he regretted it the second it was offered.

“Hello, Son.” His mother’s voice wafted through the phone with much love, and yet heavy with much trepidation.

He rapidly switched to his dismissive tone. “Don’t really have a lotta time, Mom. I’ve got to hurry to catch a plane to Chicago.”

“Just checking on you, dear. Your father and I respect your request for space, we really do. But I still have to just check in on you every now and then. We worry about you, Ben. And we miss you.” She sighed. “Well, have a safe flight.”

He grimaced at the sound of that name. “Thank you, Mother. Goodbye.” He put the grating feeling behind him just like he did his condo as he slammed the door shut. He grabbed his bags, hopped in his Cayenne and headed for LAX.

****

Rey checked her cell for her flight confirmation. Once seeing her ticket information, she gathered all her bags and stacked them by her front door.

Just as she took an extra second to quickly make her rounds, dowsing all her plants with some much needed water,  
her cell phone rang - and Rey looked down and recognized the number immediately.

“Hey Maz!” Rey’s smile lit her entire face.

“Hello, child. How’s my little warrior? Just wanted to do my usual check in with my favorite daughter.”

“Hah - I’m your only daughter, Maz.” She chuckled, teasing her foster mom. “Really wish I could “kee-kee”, but I was just on my way out the door. Have a plane to catch.“

“Oh…?” There was a short pause as Maz held her phone.

“When I land in Chicago, I’ll be sure to give you a call. I promise. Dying to tell you what I’ll be doing…. It’s rather exciting.” Rey offered cheerfully.

Maz let the information sink in. “Alright, Rey. Look forward to hearing from you. Be careful. Have a safe flight.”

“I will. Love you…. kisses!”

Rey hung up, tucked her cell back in her jacket pocket, took one last look around her loft, gathered her bags, and headed out the door.

Rey was awash with anticipation the whole Uber ride to Reagan Airport.

****

Her Prep

Poe took the lead for debate prep. Her whole team consisted of Rose Tico, who helped her write talking points and closing remarks for the debate. Finn, Rose and Paige - the community organizers and activists were the grunts. They would be her ground team in Chicago and assigned to her for the Rally. Her old professor, Dr. Amilyn Holdo, was there primarily for moral support. Jannah and Larma assisted Poe with debate prep in order to bolster Rey with her few areas of weakness, which were LGBTQ rights and Climate Change. Rey was quite competent - but wanted to be stellar.

Poe settled into his chair, placing the remaining index cards aside. His expression grew grim as he tapped his pen on the table.

“Well, we just found out Kylo Ren is really Ben Solo – son of Liberal Do-gooders, philanthropists, and huge campaign contributors to the DNC, Han and Leia Organa-Solo. He grew up with parents who raised funds to build animal shelters and spent holidays volunteering in soup kitchens. I mean … C’mon! We need to use this stuff.” Poe had hoped his eagerness and killer instinct might rub off.

Shaking her head, Rey started to scratch behind her ear and leaned into the table between them to look him squarely in the eyes. “I don’t know about that. No, personal attacks. Eh ---that’s not my thing.” Rey stood and shook her head defiantly.

He dropped his chin and sighed loudly with a light touch of despondency.

His Prep

Ben began his prep for the debate with his team the minute he settled into his hotel room. The team was composed of Hux and Mitaka, who would serve as his ground go-to’s for Chicago. Their additional tag along would be Snoke’s enforcer, Phasma.

But it was Bazine who ran the team, and she was clearly at the helm. Both she and Enric Pryde initially began playing the roles of image consultants, and then they broached the topic of various debate strategies.

“We believe that your adversary they’re pitting you against is this new waif, foundling ... a guttersnipe of a blogger for a reason. She’s a native New Yorker turned DC denizen. And apparently, she’s got a virtual Cinderella story from what we hear.”

“Uh, Yeah, i know - Been studying up on her quite a lot. And I did read the recent article on her in Rolling Stone.” Ren offered.

“Woah ---- For a minute there, I thought you were going to say the Washington Post!” Pryde chuckled awkwardly.

“Well … Rumor has it she grew up under the watchful eye of the New York Department of Social Services in Foster Care. We can use that against her, you know. Niima is the epitome of a true SJW!” Bazine scoffed.

Kylo’s face soured and he shook his head. “Well, wait a minute, I’m not going to bring up anyone’s past – all my followers know how much I value my integrity.”

She sarcastically deadpanned. “Uh-huh, right.” Bazine studied him closely for a moment and added, “Well, if she goes there, don’t just stand there, buddy! Clobber her right back and hold nothing back.”

Kylo could tell she was deadly serious. “But I can do that with the sheer strength of my argument. This is a debate, after all.” He stood up from the table stretching as he stared up at the ceiling, raking his hand through his hair.

****

The Night of…

They briefly stood together for the first time backstage. Although there was a greenroom provided, neither team took advantage of the coffee, tea, pastries and fresh fruit. Each of their respective team members began to take their rightful strategically placed seats designed to help whip up the audience responses. Everyone left except for Armie and Bazine on his side, and Dr. Holdo and Poe Dameron on hers.

The Northwestern University Conference Center in Evanston, Illinois was a live-wire of excitement and anticipation. The moderator, Sabine Wren, stepped carefully to the center of the stage. She was a local network news anchor from ABC Channel 7, known for her fairness and overall objectivity.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Students and distinguished guests, please help me welcome to the stage Mr. Kylo Ren!  
And let’s also have a round of applause for Rey Niima!”

The two met in the middle of the stage and politely shook hands. There was an instant spark the moment their  
hands touched. Rey thought about years of warnings not to drag her feet on carpet causing electricity and shocks when touched. She was positive that was not the case here. Her hand was still tingling; the intensity of it registered on her face.

Kylo felt it, too, and he saw it in her. Puzzled by it, he wanted to quickly dismiss it and perhaps address it later. But he could not afford the distraction.

Before moving to their assigned podiums, they each simultaneously turned back to shoot a glance at one another.

Rey was swept up in the energy in the place. The auditorium was enormous. This evening would be a whole new animal for her, it was not what she was accustomed to and yet, Rey was absolutely empowered - - convicted.

The roar of the crowd was exhilarating. Kylo felt confident and undefeatable. The pressure he placed upon himself was quite a heavy burden, because more than anything, he desperately wanted to prove himself. There was an immense desire to add to his brand and rise above his station. Kylo Ren needed to make his mark on the political landscape tonight. He was determined and very certain he would.

As the audience simmered down, Rey sized him up and was sure she could take the big oak of a man. She had always been known to be scrappy ever since she was a child and had found the cliché, “the bigger they are the harder they fall” to be true. She placed her index cards down on the podium. Tonight she was undoubtedly going to prove it - and she was up for the challenge.

Ms. Wren, the moderator, began the debate. “Our first item will be The Topic of Freedom of Speech.” The tension in the auditorium was palpable.

Rey and Kylo each gave the issue their best efforts from each of their perspectives. He got in some sharp jabs and made many strong arguments and cogent points. This was clearly in his wheelhouse and Kylo shone. Ren assumed it was a weakness for her, and felt she had been dominated by the smooth operator.

“Next up we will address The Phenomenon of American Nationalism.” Sabine Wren presented the information as if it were a non-partisan issue, and Rey took a second to reposition herself to meet it head on.

Kylo started with “The Best Country in the World” and such jingoistic patriotic nonsense. Continuing the path of separate and apart with American exceptionalism was not only the path he took - but certainly a claim he staked.

Rey hated this subject matter; she hated everything about it. She listened intently, as she wondered how this brilliant, attractive and charismatic man could be so swept away in this nonsense. Rey told herself to focus.

She followed with her counter of how it was necessary for the nation to be good stewards, good neighbors and act as equals on the global stage. She attempted to convince listeners that it was necessary for the US to foster better relationships with other nations in order to bolster our foreign affairs policies. Rey ended strongly. “Overall it would make us safer from terrorism and more respected internationally.”

Rey saw and heard the rebuttal garnering more support from the audience, and as she darted her eyes over at her opponent, and it was confirmed. Even he looked impressed.

When Sabine Wren stated that the issue of immigration reform was next, Rey wished she had been able to have gone first. But Kylo did again. He spewed more savage rhetoric around the “brown people” invasion from south of the border.

It literally pained Rey to hear it, and when he finished, she responded in kind. “All Propaganda! The rise in illegal immigration has not been from Central and South American countries, but from everywhere else in the world.” She relayed all the information, statistics and data that supported the highest percentage of illegal immigrants entering the country within the last ten years currently were from South East Asia, tied with Eastern Block countries and West African nations. She rebuffed Ren’s claims vehemently.

He narrowed his eyes and dabbed his forehead briskly with a handkerchief. Although she dealt him a pretty hard blow, Kylo was confident now and believed he could simply cruise to the end of the debate and still crush her. There was a lingering empathy, though, and he found himself caring about her. He dismissed it as he watched carefully while she gripped the sides of her podium in anticipation of their last few remaining questions.

Finally, when the issue of Gun Control was offered up, Rey attempted to apply her twenty second relaxation exercise. She contracted and released every muscle in her back, shoulders and neck. It wasn’t visible - but it was always quite effective. She felt much better armed to attack the topic. Rey knew she now had to wound him and wound him fatally. As all tension flowed out from her body, she settled decisively back into her warrior mode.

Kylo stated unequivocally, “Our Nation was formed to assure the right of every citizen to bear arms. That right should be tantamount. We must continue to protect this right to ensure and guarantee the safety of each and every one of us.” Condescension rolled across his face as he turned to her briefly and smirked.

“The Left often cries foul whenever there is blatant abuse, they will tell you the second amendment is obsolete and outdated.” He urged.

Up until now, Rey felt they had been pretty neck-and-neck thus far. As Rey listened, she was working hard to not register her thoughts in her expressions. She found it odd that he seemed to flounder with an issue he normally crushed. Her eyes found Finn, Rose and Paige out in the audience.

Kylo pressed further. “But we cannot discard the importance of this amendment. It still creates a deterrent for violent crime, it still reduces other forms of crime, it still allows people to feel safe, it still allows for legal fairness in self-defense and other dangerous situations. All of which are still necessary today! This right is a right that must remain and must be protected.”

Rey smiled and allowed the smattering of applause to end. She tightly gripped the sides of the podium’s flat surface once again and leaned in just a little bit.

“The Second Amendment IS clearly obsolete, and needs to be re-addressed by the House and the Senate, and by individual states' governance.”

She looked out into the audience and felt a new surge of energy.

“Look where gun violence has brought our Nation---- virtually to our knees. Countless children’s deaths, between accidental deaths, and shooting rampages in our schools. Please -- We have become an abomination. Several other countries have proven that this is an issue that can be rectified if only we attempt to address it with another approach. That will have to mean more than sending “Thoughts and Prayers”! We must start by eliminating the power that the NRA and the Gun Lobbyist have over our elected officials and our entire governing process. Because I truly believe, as so do many others in this country, that we CAN prosper today in a peaceful society.”

She sensed she had stung him, and she could undoubtedly feel it.

The crowd roared, and Rey had turned the tide in the argument. She knew she had shaken him, because she had seen him offer way better arguments on that YouTube channel of his. But this… It was weak. Something clearly had just happened here, she thought to herself.

He had heard her passion seep through her argument. It truly touched him. It wasn’t so much her words as it was Her. Kylo was shocked that he was so moved. Instead of concentrating on his next topic, he became totally immersed in Rey Niima.

The issue of reducing the size of government would be up next, and Kylo Ren knew he had the upper hand and he must absolutely deliver.

The time had run out, however, and Ms. Wren announced that the discussion on Global Warming – Climate Deniers - must be tabled until another time. They each were asked to deliver their closing remarks.

Kylo spoke forcefully and decisively into the microphone. “What is at stake is far too important to trivialize. What is at stake for our Country is our safety, and ensuring that our next generations will grow and prosper. In short, what’s at stake is our future. American exceptionalism is a great thing. Protecting the rights of every man, woman and child is a great thing. Especially the right to Freedom of Speech, religious freedom, and the right to bear arms!!” He stepped out from behind the podium and reached his arms out to the audience.

Rey imagined his demonstration was a little “cheesy,” but she made no effort to react at all.

“Assuring that we can continue to grow as a Great nation on the international stage, continue to be the military leader of the free world, ensure Free Trade and our Economic growth, and concern ourselves with the needs of our own citizens and keeping our borders not only safe - but closed.” He gestured, reaching out to the guests in the far balcony.

“Enabling our major political decisions to be made by our citizens and not our government. Keeping our communities safe for everyone all over this country. This all can be done, and we know, unequivocally, how to do it. Join us. Join us to end crime, end the plague of drug addiction, save our obliterated school systems, end hunger and homelessness ---- Join Us. Thank you.”

She was riveted. As Rey listened to the applause simmering down, she now knew she had him; for the first time ever, it sounded as though he didn’t even believe in his own rhetoric.

Rey spoke carefully and pointedly. “It’s all so easy for you to say these things, Mr. Ren. But I don’t see you getting your hands dirty at all. I don’t see you facing the police in riot gear. I don’t see you in the trenches or on the front lines.” Rey turned to her adversary, and she finally had the opportunity to return his earlier smirk.

“Look up from behind your laptop and step into the world I know. The world I see, every day. The real world most of us actually live in, sir.” Rey winked to the members of the audience, feeling more confident now.

“Come on out from behind your platitudes and know that they will not offer some salve to the many ills we currently suffer from. Have you ever been to a protest? Have you ever walked a picket line? Ever marched in a rally? Ever applied for unemployment?” She stepped away from her podium and she began directing her comments alternately to both him and the audience.

“Have you ever received food stamps? Ever had a loved one deported? Ever had to place a friend in treatment? Spent a night in a shelter? Ever lost someone to gun violence?” More emphatic now, she grew in boldness, shaking her head in answer to the questions she posed to him.

“Ever struggle to pay health care costs? Ever had to wait for a response from FEMA after a natural disaster destroyed your home? Pulled over by law officers for no reason? Honestly, I certainly don’t mean to make this personal, but when you entreat us to follow you and your ways to find all the answers, well, then I must question that… _**SIR**_!”

Rey punctuated her last statement by placing her hands on her hips and deadpanning the crowd. Again, there was another loud roar of applause as some members of the audience actually stood up on their seats.

Rey finally breathed in deeply and settled her shoulders. She felt that she truly dealt him a lethal blow.

Definitely wounded, Kylo simply stared at Rey as he worked his jaw.

The moderator made closing remarks herself, while the two met in the middle of the stage and shook hands once more. Rey caught a hint of sadness in his eyes, and for a split second it cut her deeply.

Once the crowd gathered around them backstage, he felt a most haunting feeling. Kylo knew he did poorly and was undoubtedly rocked by the weight of it. Hux and Bazine stood close by ignoring him, frantically on their phones texting and talking.

He watched as Rey received congratulations, kudos, handshakes and pats on the back. It sucked having to see it; he was accustomed to “being” that person. And sadly, tonight he was not. And it showed. His sound defeat had wrung him out to dry like a dish towel. He knew it as he stood there awkwardly, with his hands shoved tightly in his pants pockets. There was, however, the strangest feeling for a moment, one that he couldn’t quite explain. There was a part of him that was reveling in her success. He was, in fact, proud of the woman he did not even know. The woman who had beaten him.

“We’re heading back into the city -- Kylo, come on.” Armie’s voice shook him back into reality.

Kylo wanted to be angry with his opponent, with Rey Niima, but he couldn’t.

Rey celebrated the win rather gracefully. Part of her, however, couldn’t explain the ache she felt for her adversary. When all the kudos and hoopla wound down and came to an end, she had to admit to herself it felt like such a hollow victory. And she couldn’t very well explain why. Noticing him standing there all alone by the auditorium’s stage scrim, made her wince a bit, and that response was quite involuntary.

Dr. Holdo, Dameron and Rose flung their arms around her and began to usher her out. She left the backstage exit of the auditorium, she pondered it while getting into the Lincoln Navigator provided by the car service and rode back to her hotel in Chicago.

The entire ride, Rey wondered what effect she had had on Kylo Ren, and invariably what effect he had had on her.

****

Kylo sat up in his hotel room, propping himself up further with all his overstuffed, oversized pillows. For some reason, he just couldn’t seem to get comfortable. He stared blankly into the large mirror over the dresser facing him at his reflection. His conscience was eating him alive.

This was not what I wanted nor signed on for. He bent down off the bed almost to the floor to retrieve his laptop. Once he dragged it across his thighs and opened it, he started checking for any emails or IMs he had to answer. He scrolled furiously until he noticed one with an unfamiliar address. He opened it, read it and responded:

(Rebel) _Quite the Formidable Adversary!_

(KyloRen) _I now have a healthy respect for my enemy!_

(Rebel) _Good, that way you won’t have hurt feelings the next time I mop the floor with you_

(Rebel) _… Again!_

(KyloRen) _We’ll see_

He smiled as he stood up, stretched and walked over to the television, grabbing the remote and turning it on. He watched as news coverage touched a little on the debate, but spent far more time showing small pockets of the city erupting into violence with the anticipation of the rallies scheduled day after tomorrow.

Listless, he shut the tv off and headed over to his hotel window. As Kylo peered out onto Lake Shore Drive, he had the overwhelming feeling that his life was about to change …..again.

****

The phone rang in Rey’s hotel room. She answered it; it was Poe Dameron.

“Great Job! You were wonderful. That was most impressive.” Poe started off very politely, and moved in for something more like a kill. “So ... Are you ready for what comes next?”

Rey thought for a moment, sighed and then answered, “I imagine so --- ready as I’ll ever be.”

They went on to talk for over five minutes. Dameron assured her of how valuable she was to the team now. He also mentioned that he hoped this would be an ongoing commitment she would be willing to make.

Rey thought as Dameron droned on a bit of just how much time and effort she was really willing to dedicate to the effort. By the time they wound the call down and hung up, she was still uncertain but sure she would play it by ear and possibly ride this thing out.

Again, she checked her emails and after a litany of congrats, her twitter account, IG, and scrolling through her trending threads and some posted videos, she comfortably sat back in her bed.

After she shut down her laptop, her thoughts drifted back to the alluring Mr. Kylo Ren.

****

Now he had finally put the day's events behind him emotionally. It was almost midnight and Kylo finally allowed himself to relax at last.

The phone rang in Kylo’s room, and it was Alden Snoke.

“You did well, my boy. I realize it will take some time to iron out all your rough spots and weaknesses. But we are more than willing to help you with that.” He growled out.

“Yes sir.” Kylo offered out of respect. He shuddered at the obvious reprimand couched in judgement, but he was beginning to suspect there was an awful lot more to the call.

“It has been brought to my attention that you are Han and Leia Organa Solo’s son. Is that true?” He sliced his words sharply, finally presenting with a clear motive.

“Yes, that is indeed true.” Kylo shifted his weight now and moved to the edge of his bed, waiting for the other shoe to drop as it were. The mention of his parents did not bring with it the usual shudder of revulsion it once did.

“Well, son, I certainly hope that will not present a problem as far as your commitment….?” Snoke hit the last ‘t’ in commitment hard; a short pause forced a larger chasm in the call.

“No, sir. I can assure you that it will not.”

Kylo knew it always came down to that in the long run. People always doubted his passion and interest in conservatism from day one. He used to hate it early on, but now he knew it was fair game and always would be for him.

After he hung up the phone with Snoke, his thoughts drifted back to the lovely Ms. Rey Niima.

****

Rey suddenly heard a ping from her laptop.

(KyloRen) _Meet me…._

(Rebel) _What???_

(KyloRen) _Take a rental or an Uber and meet me back up at the campus._

(Rebel) _No Way --- are you kidding?_

(KyloRen) _I need to see you, we need to talk_

(Rebel) _Which one is the more pressing matter?_

(KyloRen) _Yes!_

_This guy_. Rey smiled before she responded. _This guy…!_

It was just so infuriating. He was so infuriating. Rey couldn’t decide if she wanted to throw him down and ravage his gorgeous body or take a bat to him, tie him up, throw him in the trunk, and ride around with him in there for a few days.

Perhaps it was a combination of both, She laughed out loud. -- _This guy!_ She responded and pressed send.

****

_**“Gotta a feeling there’s a miracle, too, gonna come true -- coming to me!” (Tony, West Side Story)** _


	2. House Red - House Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the hard crust of political ideology and rhetoric breaks and falls away and they are left with the bare truth of vulnerability, emotional honesty and passion. Their attraction wins out. Love finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for stopping back by. Please leave any and all comments and kudos. I love and need your feedback.
> 
> Thank you MyJediLife and LostInQueue for your all your help (Alpha and Beta)!
> 
> And thanks to all who encouraged me to continue with this fic, especially LadyRhi, 5cents and Somewhere_overthe_Reylo!

_**“To meet her new beloved anywhere. But passion lends them power, time means, to meet. Tempting extremities with extreme sweet.” (Romeo and Juliet, Prologue)** _

There was an undeniable pull to this man. After the debate, Rey realized that he was just that … a Man. He was not her foe -- not her enemy -- nor a combatant. He was a man. But all his beliefs went against everything she held dear and fought tirelessly for. Rey battled with her decision to meet with him. She frantically paced the floor of her hotel suite. Deep down she was aware, however, that her indecision was in fact a decision. Her inner struggle proved to her she truly wanted to go to meet with him.

Against her better judgement, Rey secured a rental and drove back up to Northwestern’s campus, over-analyzing her inner dialogue the entire way. They were supposed to meet in a public parking lot, like so many undergrads, as if making out was their designed purpose. Minutes after pulling in, she spotted him in an obscenely large SUV. He would, after all, have the desire to leave a Sasquatch-like carbon footprint – She tisked loudly.

What am I doing here, she asked herself. He literally leapt out of his vehicle and ran over to Rey’s, and as she watched him ... She felt her heart flutter. It was the very same feeling she had experienced earlier at the debate, only before she had attributed it to nerves. But now she had to acknowledge that it truly was HIM.

His bomber jacket and jeans fit him perfectly, and he appeared to be far more comfortable in them than the Italian silk suit from earlier. His hair was all disheveled, and several wet ringlets licked about his forehead and neck as if fresh from a shower. He seemed slightly overheated and flushed, and shockingly, his black crew neck sweater appeared to have a huge hole in it just above his abdomen. Rey chuckled to herself. Maybe this is the real Ben Solo, she thought.

Kylo hopped into her rental car, quickly shutting the door. “Am I imagining things or what?” He immediately started in right away.

He was panting heavily as if he had run all the way from Chicago.

Rey, still uncertain as to what brought her there, simply stared at him, and she never answered, as if he had been speaking to someone else. Surprisingly, she felt way more rattled now than on the debate stage earlier in the evening.

His eyes caught hers as he continued. “You completely shook me. Ever since the debate, nothing else has dominated my thoughts, not Snoke, not the movement, not my followers, not my career, not Chicago, not even the current state of affairs in this country. Can’t seem to see anything else ... Just you. Just you.” He placed his hands flat against his thighs and then looked straight out the windshield. Kylo let out a deeply held breath.

Rey was completely shocked by his admission. Not quite sure how to respond, she allowed a barely audible, “Oh…?” Her eyes drifted back over to him slowly. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that he’d just put into words everything she had been feeling since the debate, too. A sudden warm blush followed her thoughts.

Kylo dipped his chin to his chest while choosing his words carefully. “Despite our being on opposing sides, I have to admit that your podcasts are brilliant.”

Flattered, Rey said in a warm whisper. “Thank you, I … guess.”

Attempting to process her response, he turned and finally met her stare again, then continued, switching gears with a rather renewed energy.

“Were you really a ward of the State of New York? Did you really grow up in foster care?” His eyes suddenly became softer, deeply compassionate and empathetic.

“Yes, it is true.” Rey hunched her shoulders and lowered her eyes to the console between them. It was an old telling habit, although the remnants of shame and embarrassment no longer trailed behind it. Even though it was rather abrupt and unanticipated, his question belied such a compassion she never expected.

He spoke so softly. “Well, it sounds as though we grew up very differently -- you and I?” His observation seemed to be framed with a deep curiosity.

“Yes, I’m pretty certain that we did.” Considering the little tidbit of information she was given days ago, Rey knew something of the man - the real man, and that was where he truly came from. Kylo Ren was born into quite a dynasty.

“I really do admire your parents. I’ve met Han and Leia Organa Solo at several fundraisers, and have to say they are beyond charming and very, very inspirational.” She added.

“Hmmm ...” He gazed back out the windshield and pressed his lips firmly together. He fought his patented response whenever Han and Leia were mentioned in conversation.

“And you, Ms. Niima, adeptly side-stepped my confession a moment ago.” He turned to face her squarely. “Rey, you must feel it, too. I know you do. You came here.”

Not certain whether it was meant as a question, Rey conceded. “Kylo, honestly I did feel ...”

“It’s Ben.” He interrupted and corrected her, crossing another threshold of intimacy.

“Ben. Okay -- Yes, I did feel something. I DO feel it. But you must know this is absolutely crazy, and cannot go any further than this parking lot. You do understand that, don’t you?” Again, she felt very convicted.

Kylo, highly motivated now, pushed in closer and his energy was amped up by a thousand. “Why? Really, why? Just look at James Carville and Mary Matalin. They both have had highly successful careers. Each of them - - and in their own right, and clearly on opposite sides of the political spectrum.” He placed his hand lightly on her thigh.

Despite the shiver sent up her spine at his very touch, Rey responded. “It’s just impossible, Ky -- Ben. And if I did not know any better, I would suspect this is all some sort of ploy.” Her mind was awash with his comparison to the married pundits. She thought - _This guy is moving way too fast._

Crushed, Kylo quickly withdrew his hand.

She realized before she had even finished that there was never any evidence to suggest that he was ever a playboy. “Besides, all the women fawning over the spoiled little rich kid must already take up plenty of your time.”

She immediately regretted it. As she watched her words hang in the air, Rey all at once wanted to reach out and grab them. She so wished that she could take them all back.

Thoroughly dejected now, Kylo sighed. “Low blow, and honestly, it’s very untrue.” He said softly as he shook his head, feeling so defeated and terribly disappointed.

After a very lengthy silence, Rey volunteered. “I am so sorry. That was way off base, and really unfair of me.” Her eyes darted over to him, and then quickly back out the driver side window.

He drew in a slow breath, still stinging from her unreasonable accusation. “Well, what made you say it?”

“Honestly, I don’t - - I don’t really know.” She craned her neck to peak up at the moon through the sunroof. “Maybe I do know.” Rey bit into her lip lightly.

Kylo wanted her to see him - truly see him. He really wanted Rey to know how much whatever perception she may have had of him was false. As much as he wanted to understand his feelings for her, he wished she could understand them even more.

“Well, I’ve always had issues with guys that I grew up with who were privileged.” She turned her gaze toward him slowly, and took a moment to compose both her thoughts and feelings. “They all seemed selfish and spoiled and had the capacity to be very cruel --- They often were to me, anyway…” Feeling painfully exposed, she lowered her eyes, feeling so vulnerable, not certain if she volunteered too much to the man she only just met.

“Oh -- I’m sorry.” He stiffened and shuddered at the thought of others hurting her.

She sloughed off his apology, and was only too eager to minimize the hurt she still felt. “Me, too.”

“I could never -- be cruel to you, I mean.” He stared at Rey, tilting his head slightly and almost entreatingly, Kylo inched closer to her in his seat and turned to face her directly. “I’m not them. I’m not like them.” He offered, softly and sincerely.

And she felt it. Rey felt his honesty and warmth. She turned into him as well, and reached down carefully to take his hand … the very one he had rested on her thigh only a moment ago.

“Right now, I just really, really want to kiss you, Rey.” Ren tilted his head slightly, attempting to read Rey’s reaction. Despite what her logic was steadily whispering to her, she wanted to kiss him more than anything. Rey wanted to feel his full lips on hers. She wanted to grant him permission to cross this threshold. She felt her mouth open ever so slightly, and an “Okay“ had scarcely escaped before he was moving towards her.

Slowly, Kylo leaned into her and placed his right hand on her steering wheel, and his other around her shoulder, pulling her to him gently. Rey acquiesced and allowed the smallest of gasps to leave her when their lips met. They both trembled. It was much like their handshake at the debate - Electric. Turning his nose into her cheek, Kylo delicately and deliberately pulled her bottom lip into his wet mouth.

Deliciously savoring the taste of him, she felt shivers inside her begging for him to fully possess her. All of her. Kylo embraced Rey and hugged her tightly to him. Her body betrayed her as she reached up effortlessly to ruffle her hands in his hair just past the shell of his ear. She never expected the silken velvety strands that fell through her fingers to heighten desire for him even more. Rey wanted far more than their kiss … Surprisingly.

He trembled at her touch, and knew instantly he could easily get lost in this feeling. He could lose himself in all things Rey. This - the most beguiling creature he had ever met, who was such a blue dog Dem liberal. She heard him moan subtly and low into her.

Kylo’s hand left the steering wheel and wrapped around her waist, marveling in the way she fit perfectly in his arms, and how perfectly they fit together. His grip grew tighter, and Rey gasped as their lips parted. They sat there and simply stared into each other’s eyes. Astonished and appreciative at just how right they felt, he was amazed and assured of his further pursuit.

Motionless, neither of them could deny the want that was mirrored in their flushed faces. Rey surprisingly sensed there was only warmth and tremendous comfort to be found within him. She did not ever expect that… Not in him. Not this right wing conservative asshole. She did not expect he would ever taste like he was already hers.

With heavily fogged up windows, there was an even heavier cloud of silence that had suddenly seeped into the car. They both were still panting, and their eyes still fixed on one another … Searing into one another.

“The Rally will be utter madness. You do know that, don’t you?” Kylo predicted as he broke the quiet of the rental.

She lowered her head and addressed the very reality he just snapped her back into. “Yeah … I know.”

Kylo placed his hand lightly on her thigh once more. Rey jolted with a start, quickly pushing the door unlock button. Her expression grew stern. She looked straight ahead out the windshield stoically and said, “I have to go. And ... and you had better leave.”

Without another word, he opened his door, exited the car and turned to watch as she shoved the gear shift into drive and sped off of the campus parking lot.

****

Carving its way through traffic along Michigan Avenue, the sleek limousine shuttled past the Chicago Water Tower and the Magnificent Mile shopping area. Snoke sat comfortably in his dark tinted glass luxury vehicle; flanked by Hux, Netal and Phasma. Each of them were impervious, isolated and totally removed from the outside world around them.

“I realize he was a bit disappointing tonight, but we still have a need for this young idealist. We have no one else better suited.” Snoke leisurely scrolled through his cell phone. “So --- Any ideas on how we can manipulate him and these circumstances to turn in our favor…?”

Hux leapt at the opportunity to convince Snoke that Ren was still a powerful tool for their cause, and worth salvaging. Bazine seemed to agree, but was far less enthusiastic.

“It will take some doing, but he may be worth it.” She looked out the tinted glass window and sucked her teeth.

Snoke turned a steely eye toward Phasma and quickly glanced down at his Piaget timepiece, then threw his head back and released a slow, easy exhale.

“Well worth it indeed. Molding him will be necessary, and I do believe we now have quite the asset.” He let his head roll back to lay on the limo headrest, and released a sigh and closed his eyes.

****

After settling back into his hotel room, Kylo sat, despondent, on his bed. He felt as though there was clearly unfinished business with Ms. Niima.

Rey curled up onto her bed in her room and replayed the entire evening. Although it seemed most unexpected and rather odd, she knew it was exciting, and so was Mr. Ren -- Mr. Solo -- Ben. Her cell pinged.

<KyloRen> **_You have an iphone, don’t you?_**

<Rebel> _**Yes**_

Instantly, Rey saw the incoming facetime call, so she sat up and propped herself against her headboard. Then she placed her cell upright alongside her laptop. She steadied her breathing the moment she noticed how her pulse had quickened in anticipation.

“Hey there.” Kylo focused on her through his cell phone.

“Hey.” Rey smiled, the sight of those lips that had merely teased hers only an hour ago gave her pause, still warmed by their interaction earlier.

He confidently went on. “I know you gave it some more thought.” Kylo issued her while pouring on more charm.

“Oh…?” Rey was far from willing to admit to it.

“I could feel you thinking about me only moments ago. Am I wrong?” Kylo inquired, rather self-assured.

“Actually, no…” She smirked, and allowed him his boldness. She honestly found it, well him very alluring. “You’re not wrong.”

Encouraged and hopeful despite her, he continued. “This really can work, you know…” Kylo settled back onto his pillows and further pressed his case.

“Can it really? You sound awfully sure of yourself, but I have a feeling we’ll drive each other nuts or worse. We’ll kill each other before too long.” Rey kept replaying the debate in her mind. It was on a constant loop, and she needed to remind herself what things this man truly believed in. “And please don’t make the Carvel/Matlin comparison again.”

Kylo desperately wanted to win her over ... and to be utterly engaging . “Don’t you want it to work? I know I definitely do.” He wanted to warm and win her heart.

“You may very well get high marks for kissing -- I’ll give you that. Actually, you are pretty incredible. As I watched you tonight, I kept thinking why has this ‘suit’ got me off my game? Duh, Rey, you’re feeling him, dammit, that’s why.” She batted her lashes a bit and lowered her eyes, but continued. She surprised herself - and so did her words.

Rey wished to qualify her statement. “I meant, maybe we could go out, have dinner or drinks … Perhaps. But I would want to know more about you. You’re quite the contradiction. And you’ve obviously led a fascinating life.” Rey felt his stare intensify and brushed back a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Ah … You know, this may be TMI.” Kylo offered with a slight grin.

Rey was very intrigued. “What is…?”

“I have a raging hard-on right now.” His eyes lowered and he slowly dragged his teeth gently across his lower lip.

His bluntness was just too much - and she positively loved it. “What? From our kiss over an hour ago?” Rey scrunched her face, wrinkling her nose.

“No… From fantasizing right now about your left breast that’s been teasing me and peeking out from under your night shirt this whole call.” He chuckled with a rather lascivious grin.

Flustered now, she pulled her shirt tightly closed, blushing terribly. “Oh, my goodness!” Rey rustled her night shirt all the way up to her neck, crimson red with embarrassment.

“Oh - No Don’t. Please don’t.” Kylo softened, an urge that led to pleading as he reached down to rub out and smooth out his now troublesome erection -- his source of discomfort. “It’s perfect - it’s just beautiful.”

He positively beamed. “You’re beautiful.” She felt another shiver shoot up her spine.

“And you are a letch!” She chuckled awkwardly, trying to minimize the euphoric feeling that came with hearing him speak those very words to her.

“Right now - Rey, I’m admittedly the very letch who desperately wants to make love to the woman who beat me mercilessly earlier this evening.” He murmured.

After a long pause, Kylo mustered up the courage, and risked stating his intentions boldly. “I’m coming to your hotel.”

She lowered her gaze again, and finally observed the growing tent in his black boxers. Rey wanted to deny him - yet she fought with all of her conflicted feelings.

“Don’t.” Rey weakly protested.

“Tell me yes, Rey. Please, tell me… Yes.” Kylo spoke with an urgency. “Are you afraid that you won’t enjoy it?”

“No … I’m more afraid that I will.” She surrendered honestly.

“Your room number... Please?” He moved in much closer to his cell phone. One lone eyebrow eyebrow dipped almost into the bridge of his nose. He was determined and consumed with want and longing for her. “Please...”

Panicked, Rey reached over for her cell phone and disconnected the facetime call. Several seconds passed as she sat there, out of breath and panting. She eventually tossed her cell phone across the bed and slammed her laptop shut. Curled up in a ball on top of the comforter, she shut her eyes, and as much as she fought it, she could see only visions of him.

Relieved at the notion he must’ve given up, Rey finally relaxed and recounted the evening a little surprised, and yet pleasantly flattered. Twelve to fifteen minutes later, she heard a loud commotion outside the front of the hotel. She leapt up off the bed and ran toward her window. Hazards flashing and a horn blaring, he had pulled up just outside her window. Kylo stood up through the sunroof of his SUV holding an AltRight rally sign shoulder high, with the words ‘Room#Please?’ written on the back. It was drawn in gigantic letters with a heavy black sharpie.

A complex combination of embarrassment, excitement and desire spurred her actions. She texted him the number and then dashed to the mirror, giving herself a quick once over to make sure she was reasonably presentable.

Kylo knocked on her hotel door minutes later. Rey showed him in and noticed his broken sweat and ragged breath. Clearly he had parked and ran up the stairs --- all eight floors.

They had barely made it past the bathroom doorway when they stopped and Kylo stared at her, eyes sharpened and fixed on hers. Rey was terribly nervous, with a new heightened level of anticipation. Most unexpectedly, he brought her into his arms slowly and merely cradled her and rocked gently. Rey could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

She gazed up at him. His eyes spoke volumes -- they spoke of all the want and longing that had been building in only the twelve hours since their meeting. But the sparkle in his burnt sienna eyes also spoke of an ageless and timeless love. In that very brief instant, Rey secretly hoped it was one they shared.

He leaned into Rey and kissed her. It was a soft, brush-like kiss that painted her lips and her cheeks blushed in turn. Something wicked laid just underneath. Rey revelled in the simplest of sensations.

He tugged at her bottom lip again as he ended the kiss. Kylo then slid his nose down to nuzzle the space just above her cupid’s bow beneath her nose. His breath lightly dusted warmth along her cheek and chin. She shuddered and then relaxed in his embrace.

He moved into her further, placing his lips delicately at the lobe of her ear. “You have totally upended my whole entire world, Ms. Niima, and I want you so desperately.” He whispered, his hot breath into her hair.

With a shiver, her arms instinctively wrapped around the small of his back as Rey pulled him even closer, pushing her own back flush against the wall.

“Have I now….?” Rey purred lazily, licking her kiss swollen lips. Her sudden arousal could not be denied.

She felt his taut abdomen pressing hard upon her breast. Then he allowed his lips to travel down her neck, leaving a warm, wet trail down to the collar of her night shirt. She sighed, leaning in to permit him.

Kylo pulled back from her briefly to stare into Rey’s eyes, and then reached up to cup her cheeks. He kissed her once more. This time, Rey returned his kiss fully, and the two were locked, tasting and teasing each other’s tongues with a renewed burst of passion. His hands made their way down to Rey’s waist.

She felt the firmness of his length throb along her thigh when he wedged his leg between hers.

“Fuck, Rey.” Kylo pulled away panting, his mouth all swollen and his eyes hungry. He pinned her to the bathroom door and kissed her again. Ren ran his hands along the small of her back, lifted her shirt, discarded it, and drew her closer into him.

His fingers threaded through her hair, and she felt her breath catch. Her own fingers were pressed to the hem of his sweater, wanting to desperately feel his warm skin pressed upon her own.

Before she could manage it, Kylo slowly slid down until his knees hit the floor, laying wet kisses as he went. Leaving light licks over her newly exposed skin all along her tummy, hips, and the inside of her thighs and calves. Once hitting his knees, he buried his face in her core, and nestled his nose and lips in her damp center while grasping her thighs firmly, holding Rey in place. She cried out, shocked by his directness and yet pleased by having the overpowering gratification and the very warmth of him there.

Kylo whispered into her. “Allow me -- please, just let me please you.” He nuzzled comfortably there, content simply inhaling her. Rey threw her head back into the wall, arched her back and, instinctively, her fingers flew through his silky hair.

Angling himself while placing her thighs carefully over his shoulders, Kylo stood up very slowly. His strong arms held Rey steady while inching up the wall as he nibbled through the crotch of her boy shorts. Anchored now between his face, his arms and the wall, Rey squealed and tried hard not to squirm. High in the air, her legs trembled, suspended and pressed to his shoulders and back. Determined now, he threw caution to the wind and actually bit a hole in the fabric, ripping her shorts in half and granting him complete and total access as they tumbled damp to the floor.

His eagerness and enthusiasm to ensure her pleasure was such an overpowering aphrodisiac. The heady sensation left her almost giddy. Tonguing her clit artfully and relentlessly while he was gripping her hard, glued fast to his face, had Rey’s mind spinning. His forearms were bracketing her ass which he had laid firm to the wall. He made slow, lazy circles around her clit, forcing a slight whimper from her. Intermittently, he would switch to rapid wet swipes from side to side that spurred an even more intense heat now coiling within her. She bit her lip, whimpering even louder.

With one hand firmly planted on the ceiling and one gripping Kylo, root-deep into his scalp, she pressed him further into her slick lips. Rey had always heard the expression “climbing the walls” to describe intense sexual experiences, but never ever imagined she would literally be having one herself.

“Mmm-hmmph.” was pulled from low in her throat.

Rey peered down at him and caught his eyes searching hers. He was humming into her and seeking responses to his impassioned and loving lapping of her. He quickened his targeting tongue, and she shuddered and trembled uncontrollably, feeling so weightless and completely under his control ... But deliriously out of her own.

There was such a feverish, but false sense of falling despite her being plastered fully to the wall. She shut her eyes as her orgasm rippled through her while she shook. She shuddered, still riding out her climax on his skilled lips and tongue.

Holding Rey steady and tightly to his chest, he slow walked them both over to the bed finally and set her down light as a feather. Panting, Rey lay all aglow, her eyes heavy; she was totally limp, sated and spent. Marvelling at her wordlessly, he laid down beside Rey.

“Fucking incredible.” Her breathing finally became even and more settled.

“I know.” Kylo, desperately wanting to continue their connection, moved closer, resting his head on her stomach, and began lightly brushing his fingertips along the insides of her thighs. “Yes … Fucking incredible. You truly are.” He murmured with his lips still glazed with her.

Failing to stifle a giggle, Rey's eyes widened. _“This is total madness!”_

“Yes, it is.” Grinning, he scooched up even further onto the bed until they were completely face to face.

Just as she experienced the last few little post-orgasmic tremors run through her body, Rey snuggled up to him, finding it hard to ignore his erection pressed firmly along her thigh.

With a knowing nod he stood up and seductively dragged his jeans down, stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side of the bed. Rey’s gaze followed him as she rose up onto her knees and began helping him finally rid himself of his sweater.

Returning to the bed, he drew Rey closer to him as he began caressing her neck and shoulders, ultimately trailing down to let his fingertips barely brush her nipples. She went a little rigid, attempting to stifle her response to the sensations his simplest touch provided her.

Kylo swept her into his arms again, and Rey instantly felt a more intense longing for him. Her breath caught as he returned his focus to her breasts.

“You are so beautiful… Truly.” He leaned down and kissed each nipple and allowed his tongue to tenderly dance along each one in turn. Pulling one after the other into his wet mouth and sucking them slowly, savoring them.

Rey reached out to rifle her hands through his hair. She brought him in closer to her; he brushed his cheek against her chest. The sensation was so stimulating, Kylo trembled at the touch of her soft warm skin, and again knew instantly he wanted to dive into Rey and never resurface. Just get lost in her touch and the feeling of Rey.

Allowing his lips to travel up to her neck slowly, with nothing but want in his eyes, Kylo once more captured her lips with his. As his tongue encircled hers, he snaked his palm down between her wet swollen lips, her quiet moans offered all the encouragement he needed.

Rey watched him pull himself up onto his elbows as he began to grind into her leisurely. He felt so damn good -- so deliciously tempting lying there in between her thighs. Rey knew she had to have -- More of him ... All of him.

She arched her back and rolled her hips against his, anxiously waiting and wanting him deep inside. She felt like she was on fire.

“Please.” Panting again now, Kylo shifted one hand down through Rey’s hair and placed it low at the nape of her neck, bringing her face closer to his.

Reaching down to grab his length fully and line him at her entrance, she slithered up off the bed to take him in. But he started in slowly and rhythmically, working his hips to meet hers until he fully bottomed out inside her.

Rey whined. “Yes, yeah ...yeah!”

His pecs, back and shoulder muscles rippled as he grabbed the headboard tightly in both hands just above her head as he plowed into her. Their eyes were fixed on each other.

Rey instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held on as he rocked them -- committed to plunging deeply into her while pummeling them both hard into the mattress.

He snapped his hips into her, found and finally hit that most elusive spot. With each thrust, he seemed to tease her and yet take away her breath, coaxing her to another climax.

“You feel so damn good.” His chest heaving and his eyes still never left hers as he spoke. “So damn good.”

As her muscles clenched around him, gripping every inch, Kylo’s chest and stomach tightened and tensed when he began to cry out in the throes of his powerful orgasm.

Spasms spread and shot through them both almost like a high voltage, electrical current as they climaxed together.

They each collapsed, then stretched out on the bed spent -- utterly glowing, soothed, and so totally relaxed.

In the low lighting from the one soft lamp in the corner of the suite, Rey opened her eyes and took in the sight of their bodies melded together in a marvelous moist sheen. His pale skin glistened. Ben, too, was in awe of their contrast - she was the caramel ribbon in his french vanilla ice cream.

Reality rapidly crept back into her conscientiousness. Admittedly, Rey was laying and luxuriating with her most sexy, alluring and sensual nemesis.

_“This truly is madness -- you know that, don’t you?”_ Rey stared up at the ceiling, as if it could offer her some much needed answers.

He smiled wistfully and gazed at her adoringly. “Ah … Who knows? You may eventually have an epiphany and soon join me on the sensible side of this political landscape.” Kylo chuckled low and a little raspy.

_“You’re simply insane!”_ She sat straight up in bed, flinging her arms above her head in frustration. _“It hasn’t even been five minutes!”_

“Wait a sec. I - I don’t know …. Hold on , I only…” He stuttered, trying to find his footing, embarrassed by his insensitivity.

Rey took on the perfect tone to shut his insubordinate drivel completely down. _**“You’re impossible! This is why -- this is the reason we could never, ever work..!”**_

He softly slipped in quietly with a whisper. “Wait. Wait … Why do we argue?” He watched her carefully as Rey, completely flustered, quickly pulled the comforter up, covering herself up in frustration.

Instantly, his comment had diffused her. Turning away from him with one raised eyebrow, she shrugged and mumbled just under her breath. “Why do we argue ...? Life is so fragile.”

“Wait, what did you just say?” He leaned into her, steadily closing the gap between them.

She answered rather dismissively. “It was just a line from a book… in response to what you just asked.”

“Life is so fragile?” He further pressed her. “Did you say, ‘Life is so fragile’?”

Simultaneously, they both turned to face each other slowly and said surprisingly, **“Watchmen!”**

He smiled and offered another favorite quote. “American Love --- it’s like Coke in green glass bottles. They don’t make it anymore.”

Rey let a soft smile creep up on her lips.

Then she took a turn, quoting the Alan Moore classic. “What happened to the American Dream? It came true -- You’re looking at it!” Rey broke into an even broader smile at the realization. Her dimples captured him and rendered him breathless for a second.

Together, they both shared another line in unison from the infamous graphic novel. “... And all the whores and politicians will look up and shout, ‘Save Us!’ And I’ll look down and whisper, ‘No’!”

They each laughed gleefully while bouncing together on the bed.

He asked her excitedly, “So…. Who’s your favorite character?”

“It’s a tie really -- between Rorschach and the Comedian. I know, I know, I know --- he’s so creepy rapey, so please don’t tell any of my feminist friends.” Rey remarked, shaking her head while she beamed wildly.

“No worries. I promise, I promise I won’t.” He grinned ear to ear as he admitted, “I’ve always had a soft spot for Rorschach and Dr. Manhattan, truthfully. And I totally prefer the graphic novel to the film, though. But really just wished they had included the Tales of the Black Freighter… was such a loss.”

“That damn Zach Snyder.” She nodded and pushed him back onto the bed. She was shocked to find his hidden nerd lying just underneath his surface.

Kylo chuckled, fueled further by her infectious laugh. “Yeah, the film might have been much worse, though. Just think, they could’ve gotten J. J. Abrams to direct it.”

They each broke into raucous laughter, happy and surprised that they shared such a love for the literary gem. He scrambled back up to meet her; they were now facing each other knee to knee.

Without warning, both their cellphones broke the moment and began chirping text notifications. Kylo reached down to snag his jeans and retrieve his phone to view his message; it was from Hux. Rey quickly grabbed her cell off the night table and saw that hers was from Poe.

Fallen back down to earth, they each turned to one another a little stunned. He smiled and let slip one more Watchmen quote by the Comedian.

“And ol’ Ozymandias, here, will be the smartest on the cinder.”

****

_**“Goodnight, goodnight, sleep well and when you dream, dream of me, Tonight.” (Tony & Maria, Westside Story)** _


	3. The Frontlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stand amid two houses - two opposing houses. They are torn. The veiled passion for their causes has been replaced by the true passion they hold for each other. Their love is young, new but strong. Is it strong enough to withstand and strong enough to survive? Are they strong enough to withstand ... enough to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for stopping by. Please leave comments and kudos for me. I love and need your feedback.
> 
> Thank you MyJediLife and LostInQueue for all your help and guidance (Alpha & Beta)!
> 
> And thanks to all who continue to encourage me, especially LadyRhi, 5Cents and Somewhere_overthe_Reylo!

_**“O, I am fortune's fool!” (Romeo, Act 3)** _

“You issued a challenge last night. One you must be prepared to back up, Rey.” The older gentleman held her attention by his aura - and his aura alone. He was middle aged - late sixties to early seventies, she would guess if she had to, with longish mixed gray hair, mustache and full beard. He wore a deep chocolate brown suede jacket, a white crew neck sweater, and a pair of Mom jeans with loafers.

“If Kylo Ren attends this march tomorrow and is seen front and center, you need to be ready to do the same. You understand that, don’t you?” Luke sat there rather casually, sipping his sparkling water and gazing out the window at the Chicago skyline.

Rey nodded as he returned his attention to her. “You absolutely must be at the rally tomorrow.” He then stood, stretching his arms out to the side before chucking his bottled water in her hotel room waste can.

“So, Amilyn tells me you’re scrappy. Well, I guess I saw some of that last night. But if you really are as scrappy as she says, then the rally will be a virtual cakewalk for you.”

Exuding feigned composure and professionalism, Rey wanted to hide how rattled she was by merely being in his presence alone. “I certainly hope so.“ She swallowed thickly.

He nodded vigorously while he glanced down at his cell phone briefly, scrolling mindlessly and tucking it right back in his jacket’s breast pocket. “The press conference is non-negotiable. We will need you there above all else.”

“I’ll be there. Got it.” She offered an eager, yet soft smile. Her enthusiasm began to wane as she walked him toward the door. He winked and pointed at her ala gun finger and strolled right out the door.

“Okay then -- See ya around, Kid.”

After he walked out of the suite. Rey let the reality wash over her. She knew who he was. Rey knew all too well who he was. She also knew what his involvement in all this meant. Infamous for throwing tons of money at several causes and candidates, his reputation spoke for itself.

Rey mulled it over more and then considered, _And so…. the leaderless movement apparently has a leader indeed. And it is Luke Skywalker_. She suddenly felt a little manipulated. She was slowly becoming very disappointed and disenchanted. All her ideals, all her beliefs were invariably being challenged now.

Rey never saw herself as a zealot, and she certainly could not stand being a puppet. She wondered, were those extremes her only choices?

She then thought back on her conversation late last night with Kylo Ren. With Ben… Rey had found it most interesting that one of the only things they seemed to agree upon was limiting the amount of private money in politics. Rey wondered if right now he was experiencing the very same thing, too.

****

Late last night, Poe’s call had prepared her for the meeting this morning with the mysterious Mr. Skywalker, better known as George Soros, Junior. Poe mentioned several items of importance but never touched the capacity in which Skywalker was involved. It was probably one of the most difficult conversations she’d had in quite a while, especially considering she had it lying in bed beside Kylo Ren while he played in her hair. She now began to fear for them both. This was gradually becoming a dangerous game they were playing. Rey knew that.

Rey had thought of absolutely nothing else. Her mind was inundated with Kylo Ren. He dominated all of her thoughts, and she wanted to wish them away with sheer willpower. She certainly did not regret anything about last night -- not one moment. Their connection was undeniable, and it was the most intense sexual experience she had ever had. But there was something else there - something she couldn’t quite identify or quantify - something so much deeper.

Rey already had two meetings on her agenda for the day -- one with Finn, Rose, Snap and Paige. Her other meeting was with the rally organizers, Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso, who were wanting to discuss the logistics, as well as the itinerary for tomorrow's activities.

Poe had also informed her that there were several media outlets requesting interviews, media alerts, press releases and sound bytes from her regarding last night’s debate, as well as information on upcoming rallies and marches scheduled.

Rey called down to order room service, and rummaged through her closet, then selected a suit and pumps for her meetings. She looked at her laptop, scrolled through all of her emails and was unwittingly searching for one from him.

Disappointed, she shut her laptop. Rey stood, ambled over toward her windows and gazed out onto the expansive Millennium Park, wondering why despite the adept maid service earlier, she still caught the very faintest scent of Kylo Ren.

Ben. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, then sighed.

****

Kylo woke to the sunlight beaming through the drapes of his hotel suite. It felt so wonderful on his face. Kylo layed there motionless, content as he simply revelled in the sensation. He was tempted, compelled even, to compare it to the lovely woman with whom he shared a most magical evening only hours ago.

Rey felt just like the sun now warming his face. She shone so brightly. She was wild, passionate, brilliant, spirited and so irrepressible. Rey was a woman who clearly could not be harnessed, and she lit something deep inside him that he was unaware even existed.

This was the euphoria. What he woke up to experience without question -- without a doubt -- was love, and there was no regret. He refused to trivialize the feelings he was now confident they both shared.

He did, however, lack confidence in this meeting that he was about to have with Snoke, Hux, Mitaka, Bazine and Pryde.

Kylo slowly rose up rather begrudgingly, dragged himself off the bed and then headed straight for the shower, wondering why something he had been enthused and excited about was now slowly and steadily beginning to feel like drudgery.

He began to strip down, leaving a trail of his boxers and tee as he fought the urge to call her.

****

Rey had grown fond of both Jyn and Cassian in the little bit of time they’d worked together. They definitely had put together a well-oiled machine of volunteers. They were responsible for most of the student body present up at Northwestern during the debate. She was impressed with how very committed and so passionate they were. Additionally, they were level-headed and very focused. She so admired their dedication.

Rey couldn’t help thinking about her days as a community organizer. Everything was so much simpler then. She had many warm memories of her old role of leafleting, canvassing, and listening to the needs of many neighborhood associations back in Morningside Heights and Harlem.

They talked and laughed, enjoying their coffee, tea, fruit and granola bars. They each had loads of questions about D.C. and all the amazing people Rey had met on the Hill. Jyn and Cassian were so dedicated to the cause, and it showed. She even invited them both to come to Washington and be guests on her “Rey of Light” podcast.

All throughout their meeting there was an underlying tension -- an unspoken apprehension, and uneasiness. Rey attributed much of it to the upcoming rally; she merely chalked it up to nervous jitters before another major event.

Cassian gave Rey the site plans for both the Plaza and Millennium Park, and they reviewed the most recently revised itinerary. They happily ended the meeting with all the particulars fleshed out, and politely parted ways.

Shortly after Rey had walked them out, her phone rang - the actual hotel phone. It was Finn. He wanted to let her know that they were all downstairs in the lobby, and he suggested they meet in the restaurant as opposed to coming upstairs to her suite.

Rey had agreed. She methodically slipped back on the pumps she had only kicked off minutes ago.

****

Once everyone had arrived at his hotel suite, Kylo ordered up some sparkling water, coffee, tea and some fruit and croissants for everyone.

They all took their seats around the very same table that they had planned out the debate only a matter of days ago. Throughout the meeting, Kylo detected a heavy haze of premonition, like a fog, that seemed to coat the entire room, and it was most disarming. Initially, he surmised it was something he had carried with him. He thought perhaps it was all in his head. It smacked of his own pangs of disillusionment and reluctance. But as he allowed his eyes to scan the other participants, the feeling was infectious.

Bazine spearheaded the meeting, reviewing all of the logistics for the rally. She spoke at length regarding everyone’s assignments and given roles, as well as the involvement of other organizations’ support and participation.

While tapping his pen rhythmically on a post-it pad, Kylo haphazardly listened. He let his gaze fall to Snoke, who was very removed and barely engaged in the conversation. He supplied them with an occasional nod, and yet his eyes seem to bore into Kylo. He felt his stare periodically. It was rather penetrating, and it was also becoming very uncomfortable. Kylo swore he knew -- Snoke knew about the two of them. Despite all reason and all logic, Kylo suspected that Snoke knew about Rey.

Kylo fought back his feelings of paranoia surging within him, and continued to search out the eyes of all the others around him. Hux seemed to be distracted, and perhaps a little agitated. Kylo suspected he was withholding information for some reason, because he was continuously texting and responding to emails on his cell phone. Kylo questioned his motives now, and thought perhaps Armie had a hidden agenda.

Mitaka, on the other hand, was displaying something more likened to irritation. He, too, appeared to be disengaged, unfazed and unmoved. He had been painfully silent throughout their whole meeting. And yet, there was a quiet seething underneath his normally cool, calm, and collected demeanor.

Kylo hadn’t noticed just how inattentive he himself had been until suddenly, Ms. Netal’s comments grabbed his attention with a start. Her words seemed to veritably smack him in his face.

“... And, I certainly hope little Miss Niima doesn’t have your number, Kylo.” She turned directly to him with a smug expression and her arms folded. Bazine had abruptly hit a nail on the proverbial head. Everyone looked up to gauge his response and his response alone. He knew that her statement did not come from out of nowhere, and yet he had no context whatsoever.

Raising his right hand to scrub his knuckles just under his chin, his eyes slowly swept the room once more. “Well, here’s hoping that she doesn’t.” He quickly turned up his bottle of Saratoga to his lips and drained it in one gulp. Kylo now was feeling smug, cool and rather accomplished after pulling off the feigned aloofness.

Once they finally wrapped the meeting, Kylo observed how Mitaka hung back as everyone else left.

As the two men approached the door together, Dolph shot a look over his shoulder to ensure the others were gone, and turned back abruptly to face Kylo squarely.

“This has completely gone off the rails, dude!” Mitaka exhaled as if he had held that very breath the entire meeting. In his eyes Kylo saw a steely determination.

“What are you talking about, Dolph?” The entire time they had been working on this most recent effort for the movement, he had come to appreciate and respect the man. He was no radical extremist. Mitaka kept a cool head and always offered valid and cogent points to their many discussions.

He offered a far more stern face, pinching his nose. “You know very well what I’m talking about! And you know you do!” Displaying obvious signs of frustration now, Mitaka pressed further into Kylo, standing nearly toe to toe.

“Sacrificial lambs - that’s what we are. He’s using everyone… And I mean everyone!” Startling Kylo now with his ferocity, he stomped his foot, further emphasizing his point.

“Snoke just continues to move all of us around like his little pawns on a chessboard. To him -- We are all expendable!! Are you blind, Ren?” Dolph’s nose flared as he stood there, tense and almost brittle.

”I’ve seen it - I’ve seen awful things lately. He and Hux!! Stoking and fanning flames, getting in bed with radicals, funding travel expenses for violent groups to infiltrate the Rally!”

Kylo closed his mouth, which he had just realized fell open. Totally taken off guard by this atypical, uncustomary Dolph behavior, Kylo absorbed all he had said and was quite numbed. “Well, what do you propose we do then….?” He asked mildly.

Kylo’s eyes found Mitaka’s, whose blank stare clearly suggested he was underwhelmed by Ren’s few words -- that he apparently found Kylo’s response terribly insufficient.

“I want out! And, Kylo, if you had even a modicum of common sense … a speck … a fragment left in you, you would, too!”

After he issued a weak smile and sharply nodded, Mitaka hurried to the door and promptly let himself out.

Kylo could only stand there silently and so very still, his mind whirring. Maybe what he had seen earlier were signs that Snoke and Hux were plotting. Whatever they were up to was likely inciteful, incendiary and most likely dangerous.

His confusion was rapidly replaced. Kylo knew he wanted out, too. His confusion was transformed and replaced with a sense of relief.

****

The restaurant off the lobby was full to capacity. Rey made her way through the tangle of people through the lounge bar, when she spotted her crew. Poe, Finn, Rose, and Paige were seated at a large round table in the center of the dining room. The place was dimly lit, and the music was way too loud for a hotel restaurant.

The first thing Rey couldn’t help but notice was that Poe was feeling absolutely no pain. He wasn’t exactly wasted - but apparently had more than a few martinis before Rey arrived. She smiled politely while taking a seat between Finn and Paige.

“Here she is - here she is, ladies and gentlemen -- the woman who whipped Kylo Ren last night! Hah!” He slurred his words a tad, and came off a little obnoxious. It was a side of Dameron that Rey had never quite seen before but she had to admit did not surprise her.

Paige whispered to Rey that she just paid for the last round. “So -- What can I order for you?”

“Um -- I’ll have a glass of chardonnay, please. That would be good, thanks.” Paige winked, waved a hand to their server, and ordered the wine.

She nudged Rey, and asked her to make time to stop over to her voter registration booth tomorrow. Rose had made sure Jyn and Cassian assigned Paige the space for the Rally in Millennium Park. Clearly excited about the day’s events, she prattled on about this being her first time really rolling up her sleeves.

It all just warmed Rey’s heart. She loved the energy of young idealists, because she remembered how invigorated she once felt.

Poe was bobbing his head to the music. Finn was flirting and cozying up to Rose. He told two jokes that were hilariously funny, and yet there was an unspoken and underlying tension. It seeped into everything .. the whole table. It was like an irritating grind.

“Was this gathering actually meant to fine tune things for tomorrow ... or designed to just let loose some steam?” Sipping her wine, she chuckled awkwardly.

Poe stood once more, raising his glass with a slight stagger. “To Rey! Oh, and … To Luke! Our illustrious benefactor!”

Luke Skywalker’s name was finally mentioned - there it was -- the proverbial elephant in the room.

So much for the necessity and importance of a grassroots cooperative. Rey thought to herself. He was known for historically throwing money at all of the vexing political problems, and Rey wasn’t quite sure how she felt about his involvement.

“Hey, wait a second. Where’s Snap? Anybody hear from him?” Finn inquired. Poe answered.

“Texted me a couple of minutes ago that something else came up.”

There was that tension again.

Rey sipped more of her wine and didn’t know what to make of it. She knew that she found the tension most annoying. It filled every part of her with the exception of her heart. That space was currently being filled up by Ben.

“Well, guys, I’m gonna head back up. Really need to catch up on my sleep.” Rey turned up her glass to finish the wine. She nodded to each of them, and Finn issued a loud “Awwwwww.”

“I’ll stay and have another drink, but I’m going to go walk Rey to the elevator.” Rose casually shot a look in Finn’s direction and stood up from the table with Rey.

As the two leisurely strolled out of the restaurant lounge and through the lobby, Rey sensed there was an agenda.

“Rey, I know this has been all consuming. And I would understand if your commitment might be waning.” As they reached the elevators, Rose turned to her. Rose’s warm smile was accompanied by her beliefs, which were genuinely reflected in her deep brown eyes. She reached down for Rey’s hands and took them in hers.

“I know that you may have doubts. But do know this -- When we’re constantly outspent at every turn, we need guys like Luke Skywalker.”

Rey took in her words and their meaning. “Maybe you’re right.”

Rose smiled and gently squeezed her hands over Rey’s. “So ... see you tomorrow?”

Rey added with a wink. “See you tomorrow.”

The entire elevator ride up to the eighth floor, Rey thought of how the pervasive pulling of strings seemed to corrupt both sides of the aisle.

****

His ringtone alerted him to a call from Snoke. Kylo stood there with his bare feet glued to the plush carpeted floor motionless. He watched and listened to his cell ringing, vibrating and stuttering across the bureau. Eyes fixed, he literally held his breath until it eventually went to his voicemail.

“I want to be able to trust you, Ren. Your resolve needs to be unwavering -- Can I count on you tomorrow?” Hesitantly, he listened to the message. He only managed to pick up bits and pieces. Snoke ended the voice mail message with some mention of him leaving town with Hux in the morning.

_They’re leaving in the morning?_ Dolph’s words began to echo in Kylo’s brain. “Pawns on a chess board.”

He truly felt like one -- a pawn. Now more than anything, he wanted to run his fist through a wall, a mirror, or perhaps a door would suffice. Had he been at home, Kylo knew he certainly would. But ultimately, his common sense won him over.

Instead, Kylo paced around the suite anxiously, rueing the day he walked brazenly into the FreitGardt corporate offices. He had already called her nearly a dozen times on both her cell and her room phones. She never answered.

Mitaka was right - and Kylo knew it. Perspiration began to bead up all over his forehead. He was cold, clammy and his reaction was most unexpected. Inside he felt as though he was on fire.

He quickly grabbed his laptop and began pulling up and comparing travel booking sites and airfares.

For a split second, Kylo even contemplated ringing his parents. Not entirely sure where that idea came from, he verily dismissed the thought.

His mind continued to lightly whisper to him. _Where is she?_

****

Rey had barely heard her cell phone ring while she was drying her hair in the bathroom of her hotel suite. She’d only gotten out of the shower moments ago.

Rey dropped everything and hurried into the inner suite. She leapt across the chaise to reach for it on the coffee table. Landing stomach first, flat on the throw pillows. She was so sure it was him.

The very second her cell reached her ear, “Let’s get outta here, please. Really, Rey, let’s just leave all this insanity behind. C’mon - You and me… Let’s just do it.”

“Ben …” She was shocked. “Woah, are you always this impulsive? Really? What’s gotten into you?” As she gathered the towel, which had only now settled around her waist leaving her quite bare breasted and exposed, she had no choice but to admit that a part of her found his invitation tempting.

“The Emperor has no clothes. This is all such pretense. It’s a house of cards, Rey, and the house is on fire. Seriously, I’ve been so foolish. So misguided. This isn’t what I wanted … not at all. Not anymore.” He breathed deeply, as if for the first time since she had answered the phone. “Nothing will be meaningful without you.”

“Rey, I want you to join me.” There was a painfully empty pause. They both simply listened to each other’s breathing, the same quiet stillness seemed to permeate her hotel suite as well.

Curious and unsure of what exactly transpired with his Freitgardt compatriots, Rey, once again, was shocked by his passionate plea. His willingness to walk away from it all was so surprising. She wanted more than anything to say ‘sure, great idea”, but her sense of responsibility spoke louder than her desire. “Well, I’ve committed to this, Ben.” Rey admitted emphatically.

“R - Rey...” Uncertain, he faltered first and then disclosed, skeptical and unsure. “I’ve committed to it, too.”

Rey felt an ache welling up deep inside her chest. It was indescribable. She knew then and there, that very instant, had he asked her once more, she would have likely followed him anywhere.

****

There were a litany of elected officials and dignitaries assembled on the bandstand. After several speeches, very abbreviated speeches, the tone of the day appeared to change.

Several groups were represented, and the media was heavily concentrated, literally crawling all over the place. A heightened Police presence added to the tension. Swat teams and riot squads were manning and steadily erecting barricades and directing traffic to avoid the jersey barriers laid in place.

At a staging site not far from the rally’s main bandstand, where press coverage seemed to be primarily focused, the crowd swelled and pushed forward. Bazine and Pryde hurriedly pulled Ren aside in the ropes off area backstage and informed him that he must use their new notes they provided him with when he addressed the cable news field reporters. Kylo snatched them up and scanned through the cards quickly.

He grimaced painfully and palmed his forehead in frustration. “Everyone - Take to the Streets? Protect what is sacred. Arm yourselves?” Kylo was aghast. “I‘m not saying any of this! I refuse. As a matter of fact, I’m not participating in this damn press conference!” He tossed the index cards. “I’m out!”

Without further thought, he reached up, wrenched at his collar and tore off his tie. He sneered at them both and turned on his heels. What started off as a jog, became a full fledged run into the very center of what already seemed like pandemonium searching for her. The only thing on his mind was finding her -- Finding Rey.

As he moved through the mass of people, Kylo felt an unmistakable vibration of both pressure and tension. The tension felt as though there was an invisible cord pulled around the entire city, and it was tightening. The pressure felt as if the streets were a bottle and the people were a cork about to pop. He began to pick up his pace.

Yelling and screaming startled him. People instantly started to scatter. He passed a news van, and saw footage on a monitor of an area nearby where violence had obviously broken out. His heart raced -- Rey!

The city of Chicago had suddenly been lit on fire! Helicopters overhead with both police and television news crews hovered and flit about over the smoke filled streetscape of downtown Chicago like dragonflies. All of the rally staging areas on Michigan Avenue, both Millennium and Grant Parks had been all but totally decimated. From above they had to resemble the scorched earth of a post-apocalyptic horror film.

Poe dragged Rey from the crushing crowd, which had now spilled over the jersey wall barricades the police had erected. And Kylo Ren finally caught a glimpse of the two of them through the throng of pressing bodies steadily inching closer and thicker. As hard as they tried not to, Rey and Poe were slowly becoming separated by the maddening swarm of people erupting into violence. Kylo helplessly watched as Poe stumbled and dropped to the ground while she was swept away by the river of chaos. He started shoving through bodies desperate to reach her. She was his only goal now.

The combination of tear gas grenades and mace canisters were being lobbed into the deadly mixture, and it seemed to create a heightened level of frenzy. Thick smoke, gas and fumes made any visibility virtually impossible. Cars were being overturned and set ablaze. Molotov cocktails, rocks, bottles and cans were thrown from all different directions. Kylo kept his burning and tearing eyes fixed on Rey while he watched the sea of people dragging her further and further away from Poe. Immediately, he used his tie, albeit ineffectively, to partially cover his nose and mouth.

Jyn and Cassian quickly swooped down out of nowhere and yanked Rey from the clutches of a raging group of violent Proud Boys. With his heart pounding in his throat, Kylo closed the gap between them, steadily pushing and shoving. Bodies slammed hard against him from everywhere. It was rapidly becoming a huge faceless, impersonal and frightening human wall.

As he drew closer to them, his courage seemed to propel and carry him further. “Rey!” He yelled out while stifling a cough. “Rey!” His hands were outstretched; he was nearly three to four yards away from them. His long legs pushed him further through the gap separating them.

Rey heard his voice before she actually saw him. She spun around and their eyes met. Surprised, shocked and relieved to have him there, Rey frantically waved and called back. “Kylo!”

As Kylo reached out to take her hand in his, he melted into a warm smile as she squeezed his large hand, threading her fingers through his. They stood there in the middle of the street while strangers continued bumping, pounding and slamming into them both from every which way.

Unexpectedly, even louder yelling and screaming was heard, bodies became dominoes crushing, people stampeding and trampling down both sides of the street and sidewalk. The cause of the new added confusion was a nondescript green sedan that suddenly barrelled into the crowd, doing easily sixty-five mph and literally cleaving the mob in two.

A mass of flying and flailing limbs went sailing toward the curbs. Kylo’s head snapped back with a jolt; catching the oncoming car in his peripheral vision, he turned to her, their eyes locked. An expression of sheer horror rose to Rey’s face. In what seemed like slow motion, in that split second Kylo purposely let his hand slip away from hers to shove Rey out of harm’s way up onto the pavement.

She barely cried out, “Ben.”

****

The entire country had watched. The whole world had watched. The maddening mayhem was all such a dismal and horrific commentary on man’s inhumanity to man.

No one was certain how it all got started. There were several theories - ideas of what lit the fuse. Many had different versions of where the first spark came from, or how - but invariably, the most common account detailed a police officer had stepped off the line and attacked a protester, then sheer havoc ensued. The rally had perversely become a riot. Within a blink of an eye there was utter pandemonium.

After all the violence had erupted, there were decisively many casualties on all sides. By the time all the smoke had finally cleared, the immeasurable outcomes were catastrophic.

There were grave losses for both sides of Rey and Kylo’s colleagues. Outside of his hotel’s garage, Mitaka was dragged from his rental car by angry protesters and beaten so badly, he had to be placed on life support and doctors were awaiting the arrival of his family to make that dreaded decision.

Finn was accused of resisting arrest and was clubbed and beaten in an attempt to take him into custody by the police riot squad. He had to be air-lifted to the very same Trauma Center.

It had been airing on several of the news outlets that Phasma, Canady and Pryde were killed in an explosion. Apparently it was a car bomb planted that had been meant for Snoke, according to many sources. The police department, however, had yet to publicly make an official statement.

Paige Tico was one of the forty-three victims who were trampled to death in the pressing crowd in Millennial Park. It was reported that behind State Center, Snap was found dead in an alley; several witnesses had confirmed that he was stabbed and killed by a group of unidentified White Supremacists.

There were hundreds of unnamed victims of the unprecedented yet unnecessary violence. There always were.

_**“Well, they began it! They began it, and we’re the ones to stop ‘em once and for all… Tonight!” (Jets and Sharks, West Side Story)** _

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Ashes and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dust finally settles we are all left with the barest of truths. What and who we are at the very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and welcome everyone.
> 
> Mad love to MyJediLife and LostInQueue for being most helpful and invaluable as Alpha and Beta.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! That's how I grow and get better!

_**“From forth the fatal loins of these two foes.” (Prologue, Romeo and Juliet)** _

Kylo Ren had to immediately be airlifted to the nearest Level 1 trauma center - which happened to be the University of Chicago Emergency Trauma Center. He had sustained major injuries, many of which paled in comparison to his skull fractures and massive head trauma. He was severely concussed, with compound skull fractures, broken ribs and a large gash on the right side of his face which extended to his right shoulder. Kylo was rushed to ICU; his condition was critical.

Although she was unconscious, Rey had received relatively minor injuries; she had three bruised ribs, some lacerations on her chin and forehead, scarring, bruises and abrasions on both her right and left knuckles and wrists. Due to a highly effective triage, several patients in the ER were seen prior to her. The hospital staff were overrun with hundreds of casualties from the riot.

They were on separate floors of the same hospital.

A flurry of friends and family members had gathered and were held at bay until after all the identifications and notifications were made.

The entire city of Chicago burned out and smouldered. The remaining members of both the right and the left grieved.

****

There were suddenly several jarring flashes of bright white light, but as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her lashes did little to filter the glare of the stark fluorescent lights in the ceiling above her.

When Rey gradually regained consciousness, she was annoyed at first to find herself in a horrible hospital gown, and immediately felt a dull but searing ache in both her head and chest. Acknowledging the drag and heaviness tugging at her arm from her IVs, she carefully lifted her hand up to touch her stitched and bandaged forehead and chin. She patted it and all at once began to remember the riot … the car… the screaming ...the accident! **Ben!**

The door to her hospital room slowly opened, and forcing her eyes to focus, she immediately recognized the petite frame, the unique mannerisms and stilted little steps of her foster mom, Maz. Both their faces lit up the moment they set eyes upon each other.

“Hey there, my little warrior.” Maz voiced, barely over a whisper as she approached Rey’s bedside. Rey’s heart warmed and she started to tear up.

She gasped and sobbed. “Hey, Maz.” Rey’s voice was hoarse, thick and raspy.

Dr. Unduli entered the moment Maz finally settled into her seat. Apparently, they had already met and spoken at length regarding Rey’s condition, her prognosis, her treatment and recovery plan. The doctor’s manner was quite comforting and soothing, and she quickly set many of Rey’s fears aside. Although she appeared to be quite young, the doctor exuded such wisdom and maturity. Rey realized she was in capable hands. As she listened to the details of her physical damage and her recuperation process, Rey’s mind went back to the more pressing question she never had a chance to ask Maz.

_How was Ben? What happened to him? And where was he …?_

****

Snoke and Hux sat in his office, tethered to all of the recent news coverage from the melee in Chicago. Most networks had picked up the car mowing down innocent civilians, but there were a few that pushed the footage of Kylo saving Niima.

One news outlet replayed it over and over, and often in slow motion, more likely for the human interest aspect. Snoke snarled at the sight.

He pushed away from his desk, flustered. “Hmmmm…. Most unfortunate.” He shook his head and loudly growled again in disdain.

Hux scoffed. “Yeah. Looks like our guy decided to grow some balls and then of all things - play the hero.” As he sucked at his teeth, he couldn’t help notice the bigger man’s unease. “They’re going to sensationalize this --- clearly.”

“They already have, Hux. Are you blind, stupid or both?” Snoke roared, startling Hux, which was such a rare display from a man who almost always held tight to his emotions with an icy cool and austere composure. He snatched up his phone on his desk.

"Minerva, find out if Kylo Ren is still in Intensive Care, get his room number to send flowers and a card.” He spoke gruffly as he turned his glare back to Armitage and hung up.

“And you need to pay Mr. Ren a visit.” He then folded his hands in his lap, turned away from Armitage and swiveled his chair completely to look out his office window.

As Hux started for the door, Minerva buzzed him right back and Snoke put her on speaker. “Sir, they’re not releasing Ren’s room info.” The two men exchanged a knowing look. Hux continued out of the office and immediately started making arrangements to schedule a flight back to Chicago.

****

Totally driven now, Rey made her way to the ICU. She had elicited help and support from an orderly who accompanied her to the seventh floor. Dr. Unduli had given her approval and encouraged the visit. Once they arrived at the nurses’ station, one med tech quickly lifted her head from the monitors and offered them both a friendly nod in greeting, then pointed them to Ben’s room.

Rey wheeled past four individuals seemingly huddled together a bit down the hall outside Ben’s door - two of whom were obviously physicians, and the other two she recognized immediately. They were Han and Leia Organa Solo.

As the orderly guided and maneuvered her into Ben’s room, her eyes zeroed in on the large flat screen on the wall. It was set to a cable news station that was airing an interview with Alden Snoke regarding the Chicago uprising.

_“Dammit - Turn it off!”_ Rey’s angry outburst surprised the orderly, who leapt over and hit the power on the remote the second he grabbed it from the patient tray. Not meaning to be so dramatic, she offered a whisper of an apology.

Rey then turned to Ben. Commandeering her wheelchair now, she crept up closely to his bedside, while the orderly nodded and backed dutifully out of the room, respecting her privacy.

Finally, she swept her gaze entirely over the man with whom she had undoubtedly fallen in love, and her gut wrenched as she considered the high price he had ultimately paid to insure her own safety.

His half shaven head - in an almost reversed Mohawk accompanying the zig-zagging line of staples looping over his left ear - was such a shocking demonstration, that the sight of him stole her breath cold. Rey just sat there motionless, fighting the tears that were welling up and threatening to spill over her lower lashes.

She swallowed down a gulp. Rey had to literally make herself move. She stood slowly from the wheelchair, forcing one foot in front of the other, enabling her to inch closer to his side. Silently, she leaned down, traced his large hand barely with her fingertips. Bringing her lips down to his temple, she kissed him gently.

Rey whispered simply, “Thank you, Ben.” Tears ran steadily down her cheeks, and she never dared or bothered to wipe them. She never saw them fall softly, silently onto his pillow. “I love you so much. You are going to get better. Are you listening? You’re going to be alright. I just know it -- I can feel it, and I will be back to see you tomorrow.”

****

An only child, Ben grew up in Atherton, California in San Mateo County, which happened to be one of the richest counties in the country. Despite the excessive wealth found there, Atherton was also very well known for being extremely liberal, heavily Democratic and very left leaning.

His father, Han Solo, had made his own fortune in the manufacturing, distribution and sales of custom made private jets. His mother, Leia Organa’s family wealth, however, was passed down from her ancestors - who originally made their fortune in the railroad industry during the westward expansion. They both were millionaires in their own right and known for being tremendously charitable, philanthropic, cultural arts patrons, major donors and highly involved participants in politics.

In his youth, he often spent summers in hip waders at clean-ups along the shores of Northern California. Autumn often found Ben volunteering for animal shelters, and during the Holidays he was feeding the homeless in various area soup kitchens.

By the time Ben made it into Stanford, he had already been booted from three public and four private schools. There had also been a few scandalous incidents such as minor assaults, destruction of property and DUI’s, that had been deeply hidden and buried in sealed juvenile case files. He was already primed and thoroughly pumped for the most obvious and most painful rebellion of all - signaled by his joining the Young Republicans organization on campus. It was the worst proverbial slap in the face to his parents and everyone knew it.

They both had followed his career closely since college and offered him an olive branch from time to time, but always gave him a wide berth. Neither of them had known about Freitgardt. Han and Leia knew nothing of Alden Snoke. Neither of them knew about Chicago ... Or the debate, or the rally, or the riot.

As Rey wheeled herself out of his room, they both stood outside the ICU listening intently to both Dr. Windu and Dr. Adi-Mundi, she could only see the loving parents of a son who lay dying. She only saw two parents whose hearts were virtually being ripped apart.

She felt hers ache as well.

****

Luke walked briskly around the round table centered in the living area of Poe’s hotel suite. “Has anyone spoken with her yet?”

“Naw, but we sent some flowers to Finn and a balloon bouquet to her room. Apparently she is in much better shape than Kylo Ren is…” He threw his feet up on the coffee table, flung his arms up behind his head, lacing his fingers as he sank back reclining into the plush sofa cushions.

“Hmmm ... I imagine his Mother and Father are already en route by now, if not there already there. You need to go to the hospital and visit her, Dameron.” Skywalker drummed his fingertips mindlessly on the table’s surface.

Poe raised a heavy steely eyebrow and quirked his head a little bit. “Me? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Poe, you are the perfect person to go. The Right will want to use this as a way to make a martyr of Kylo Ren. We can’t have that happen. You and I both know that will be disastrous.”

Poe scratched his head, pondering the various scenarios. “You’re right. But I don’t see the rationale for my going to visit her… I mean, perhaps Amilyn might be better suited for it, given their past relationship,”

“No, no, nope -- Amilyn may be useful for later on. Right now, I am going to need you to do it.” Luke finally plopped down in the chair facing him.

Dameron nodded in acquiescence. “Okay.”

Luke struck a pose with lifted index finger mid air, as if having a eureka moment. “Oh - Take Rose with you.”

Poe was indecisive and confused by his instruction; he hedged for a moment. “In lieu of her recent loss -- Her sister, Paige, I mean. It would be seen -- I -- uh, that may be awfully insensitive, sir.”

Luke stroked his beard slowly in consideration. “Oh, right - Gotcha. Okay, okay, scrap that idea then. Well, just be sure to stop and check in on Finn while you’re there.”

“I’m on it, Luke. And I’ll keep you abreast.” Dameron gathered himself and stood to escort Skywalker out.

Slightly hesitant now, Dameron was a little apprehensive, but began changing his clothes and making preparations to head straight over to the hospital.

****

Han hugged Leia close to his chest and whispered into the crown of her head that he would take the next shift. He bent down to kiss the bridge of her nose, tenderly squeezing her shoulders, and then gave her one final pat. He spun around determined, and yet extremely exhausted, headed down the hall to Ben’s room.

As she walked past the nurses’ station, Leia spied Dr. Windu whipping around the corner after concluding a call on his cellphone. He spotted and acknowledged her and as if he suddenly recalled something of great importance, Dr. Windu stopped dead in his tracks.

“Mrs. Solo.” He gestured for her to join him. He leaned into and reached over the nurses’ station desk to grab something and rushed over, attempting to intercept her.

With his deep soothing voice, he calmly spoke to her. “Mrs. Solo, I wanted to give this to you or your husband personally.” He handed her the giant ziploc bag of personal effects. The contents seemed to be the remnants of Ben’s bloody clothes, his wallet, watch, cellphone, and an envelope.

Leia gingerly placed her hands over her heart before taking the bag. “Thank you so much, doctor.” Her breath stuttered as her hopeful eyes met his.

Dr. Windu knowingly nodded. “He seems to be responding well, not quite stable yet, but there’s still brain activity and we’ve successfully reduced the swelling.” He offered her a warm smile and patted her hand atop the bag. “We don’t want to give you two any false hope, but your son is very, very strong and we’ll know for sure in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours.”

“We appreciate it, Dr. Windu.” Leia cradled Ben’s things close to her chest, turned and then headed back down the hall to his room.

****

With a slightly raised eyebrow, Hux leaned further into the information desk. “Again -- Last name, Ren. R-E-N. First name, Kylo. K-Y-L-O.”

The receptionist looked tirelessly for the proper patient information. Flustered now, she began to scroll even faster, still unable to find the individual in question.

Now impertinent and quite condescending, his voice took on a more patronizing tone. “Ah, the problem here, darling, is clearly a language barrier. Perhaps I should spell it for you yet again.” He huffed.

“Sir, I am sorry. Currently, there is NO Kylo Ren in the ICU --- or that has been admitted anywhere else in the hospital for that matter.” She sighed, entirely ready to be done with the insufferable man.

He stiffened with a quickness. Taken aback by his own shortsightedness, Hux realized just how foolish he had been. He blinked back at her. “My apologies, it’s actually … Benjamin Organa-Solo. An oversight on my part.” He pursed his lips and politely took the visitors pass from the receptionist. “Thank you.”

He turned to head over to the elevators while he peeled the visitor’s pass off the adhesive and rubbed it flush against the lapel of his tweed blazer. Hux hopped in the first car to open its sliding chrome doors, and pressed the button for the seventh floor.

As the elevator ascended to the ICU floor, Armie briefly scrolled through his cell, and then made certain to place his ringer on mute. He growled to himself at the possibility of being interrupted by Snoke.

Hux then for one brief moment thought about leaking Kylo’s whereabouts and condition status to some conservative news outlets without Snoke’s knowledge. But then he realized how doing so would be very risky. He hated that his position in good standing with the old man was now dangling perilously close to untenable.

Armie resented Kylo for usurping his relationship with Snoke, and he wanted to walk away from this whole fiasco unscathed. However, the last thing he wished was for Ren to be painted as the hero -- the AltRight Conservative smooth operator who risked his life just to rescue the pretty little Leftist Libby-Do-Gooder.

As soon as he exited the elevator and rounded the corner to enter the ICU, he immediately saw Han Solo. Hux grimaced, not wanting to have this confrontation at all.

“Hey - Whatever you’re sellin’, kid, we ain’t buyin’!” Han placed the two coffees down on the waiting area seats along the wall. He stood tall and sucked in his gut a little, to both bolster his courage and appear intimidating. “My son’s in there fighting for his life, and the last thing he needs is your ugly mug around. So, just beat it, ya little weasel.”

Rendered speechless, Hux turned on his heels without any rebuttal, and stormed off back around the corner toward the elevator.

The moment Han reeled around, he felt the soft brown eyes of his loving wife of almost forty years fall onto him. Leia peered out the doorway of Ben’s room. She beamed with pride for the man who still handled all the sticky situations, all rough around the edges, but who would always hold her heart.

****

Ben’s parents joined the doctors once again in the hallway. The four of them stood just outside Ben’s room and spoke at length. Adi-Mundi, the head neurosurgeon on staff, was a kind, mild mannered physician. Windu was a bit of a maverick neurosurgeon, with a stellar reputation as a miracle worker. He had been brought in on Ben’s case by Han and Leia, who’d requested him to come out from John Hopkins in Baltimore.

Rey fought the urge to eavesdrop, but a few topics and terms they discussed clearly stuck out like ‘reduced brain swelling’, ‘minimize the pressure’, ‘induced coma’, ‘possibly an additional surgery’, and mention of the all too dreaded expression, ‘touch and go’.

Both doctors walked back down the hall and clearly left the couple feeling conflicted. It was all too clear they were both discouraged and hopeful. His condition had not changed a great deal - Ben was still considered ‘critical’.

Rey held her breath when she heard them shuffling back into the room. She looked up anxiously to greet them.

“Oh - Hello, we didn’t mean to startle you. Sit, sit, please.” Patting her hands down and gesturing ‘stay put’, Leia approached Rey. She wore a warm smile and looked down at her with a worried mother’s weary eyes.

“We’ve met before, Rey.” Leia’s eyes widened, and she registered an expression of familiarity and recognition.

Rey’s heart warmed at the memory. “Yes, we have. The End World Hunger black tie event in New York, and before that, the DNC fundraiser at the Kennedy Center.”

“Of course, yes.” Han smiled and nodded as he rested his back against the wall by the bathroom door. He was quite an attractive man. Rey could imagine him younger and more ruggedly handsome and dashing. His shock of silver gray hair lit his face. The noble chin and nose his son obviously inherited from him only added to his good looks. Time had weathered him since their last encounter, however, and he now wore the weight of a concerned parent heavily. “And that podcast. ‘Rey of Light’! That’s you, too -- very well done. And that Rolling Stone piece was phenomenal.”

Rey blushed and nodded as Han grew nearer.

“Well, we’re going to go down to the cafeteria and finally eat something. This one wants to protest, but she needs it more than I do.” He hip-bumped his wife, which Rey found most endearing. “Can we grab anything for you?” His friendly smile showed added sparkle.

Rey responded. “No, thank you. I do appreciate the offer. You’re too kind, but I’m just fine.”

Leia moved closer and reached out to take Rey’s hands in hers. Rey found her warmth comforting. “Relax, dear, and take as long as you like. You’re family now, and we’ll talk more when we return.”

Leia Organa-Solo, the powerful king-maker, philanthropist, diplomat and known “tough cookie” transformed and revealed simply a loving mother. And she threw a little wink to Han over her shoulder, then leaned over Rey’s lap to Ben and said, “See you back here soon, Benjamin, my little star pilot.” The regal petite woman blew her son a kiss and turned to head out the door.

****

“Hey there, handsome.” Rey smiled softly. “Miss me?”

She placed the commonly recognized blood-dripped yellow smiley-face button from Watchmen on top of her copy of the graphic novel. Rey then set them both down on his table, while she dragged the heavy hospital chair closer to his bedside.

She scanned the room, which was littered with several signs of Han and Leia’s visits earlier. There were even more fresh flowers, cards, photos, and personal items of his they had obviously brought from home.

Carefully unwrapping the button from its tiny clear plastic shipping ziploc, she stood next to him.

“I got them in the mail today.” She giggled as she shook the tiny packaging in her outstretched hand in front of him.

Once the metal smiley tumbled into her palm, Rey leaned over him, fastened the pin to the neck of his gown. Rey also displayed hers proudly; she had wanted to wear it ever since she began her vigil.

She bent down close enough to feel her own breath lightly bounce off his cheek and laid a gentle kiss upon his cheek. Softly brushing a stray curly strand behind his ear caused Rey’s heart to warm.

“I love you, Ben.” Rey was totally oblivious to all the tubes, wires, monitors, the beeps of the medical equipment. It had disappeared days ago. It was just the two of them. Rey and Ben.

“Okay, let’s see. Where did we leave off?” Rey patted his hand with an added squeeze. She turned to grab the book, threw a quick glance back over her shoulder and winked.

As she settled in her seat she winced a bit from the tenderness of her own healing ribs.

She began to read “Tales of the Black Freighter” to him. She had read it to him every night for the past three days.

After a few pages into the story, the air in the room seemed to suddenly shift. Immediately she noticed the change. Rey felt a different vibration - a disruption in the atmosphere and of their usual comfortable rhythm in his room.

She looked up to find a beautiful blonde woman leaning against the doorway watching her.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. This is obviously a bad time. I’m Tallie,” she remarked, tugging the fingers of her kid gloves off to reveal her beautifully manicured hands. “He and I went to school together. Ben and I … We’re fr-friends. But I really don’t want to intrude.”

“No, no - not at all. Please stay.” Rey rose up from her chair, slowly brushing off her lap, as she pulled a lone lock of hair behind her ear. For the first time since visiting him, she was experiencing a massive dose of insecurity and low self esteem regarding her appearance. Up until now, that was never a matter of concern nor importance.

“May I sit down?” Tallie drew nearer. Not a hair was out of place as she pulled out the other seat from against the wall to join her by his bedside. Her make-up was flawless and she was impeccably dressed; much like the Solo’s, she seemed to drip wealth.

“Uh - Why sure.” Rey fussed nervously with the new robe Maz brought to the hospital for her only yesterday. “You were at Stanford together, huh?” Rey asked the obvious, attempting to stave off her anxiety and awkwardness.

“Yes.” Tallie offered a demure smile and continued. ”We used to date back then, but not to worry.”

A little rankled now, Rey wanted to deflect. “Excuse me…?”

Tilting her head to the left slightly, Tallie scanned Rey acutely. She closely observed her slight frame, her robe, hospital gown, paper bracelet, bandages and all her minor injuries. “You’re _‘Her’_ aren’t you?” She deftly removed the lizard clutch that had been pressed tightly under her arm and placed it in her lap. “You’re the one Ben saved that day? The day of the riot…?”

Rey’s mouth grew dry and words suddenly became quite the struggle. “Yes, I am.” She pushed the words out as she swallowed while looking over at Ben. She truly wanted to cry, but felt whoever this woman was to him, that would be a display far too personal to share.

She could only continue to wear a forced smile and secretly wish that Han and Leia would return from the cafeteria.

****

Leia hurried back into Ben’s room. “Darling, are you alright?” Deeply distressed, she went straight to Rey and rested her fingers lightly on her shoulders.

“Yeah - We passed Tallie by the elevators.” Han tacked on the little tidbit which explained his wife’s heartfelt concern.

Rey weakly smiled and offered an answer. “Yes, I’m fine.” Rey reached up and placed one hand atop Leia’s, patting it with a touch of assurance.

Leia exhaled and sidestepped over to Ben; she pulled up his sheets and blanket. “Oh, good -- You needn’t worry about her at all, dear. That thing is dead.”

“And buried.” Han added while rolling his eyes.

Rey wanted desperately to assuage all Ben's mother’s fears. “She was really very kind, actually.”

“Hah - She tackled my son like he was the latest Heisman Trophy winner. Put up to it by her parents.” He reached in his pocket to retrieve an open bag of chocolate chip cookies obtained from a vending machine, and shoved one into his mouth.

Leia leaned in to kiss Ben’s forehead. “The Lintra’s -- They’re huge conservatives.”

“The Lintra’s? The wine family?” Rey watched them both as they nodded.

“Yup. Napa money.” He smirked while he chewed. “And they jumped on board my boy like they were late for a flight.”

Leia shot her husband a sharp, wicked glance. “You see, Rey, they met at Stanford. Tallie had always been groomed for the Governor’s mansion. Her parents were pleased as punch when they met at the Young Republicans, but they wanted Benjamin to run for public office.”

“He wasn’t having it at all -- one of his few good decisions he’s made in awhile.” Han finally walked over and parked his rear on the windowsill and chomped down on another cookie.

“Needless to say she clearly lost interest… well, eventually.” Leia tied the conversation together in a bow.

She continued. “We’re just pleased to know you are alright, sweetheart.”

Trying to take in and decipher all this information had Rey’s mind swimming. “Thank you for your concern - but I really…”

Leia interrupted. “Has there been any change at all, Rey?” She went back to fussing with Ben’s bed and brushed her fingers gently through his hair. Rey lowered her head. Han’s eyes were drawn to her copy of Watchmen on Ben’s bed.

“You truly love our son. We can see…” Leia pulled the chair next to Rey closer to Ben’s bed and turned to face Rey. “He’s very fortunate to have such a wonderful young woman such as yourself in his life.” Han nodded in agreement.

Leia grew solemn. She reached into her Dooney Bourke handbag, pulled out the envelope, held it close to her chest briefly, and then tenderly handed it to Rey.

****

_**Dearest Rey -** _

_**Please leave here and come with me -- If you miss the flight, be sure to catch the next.** _

_**Know that I will wait for you.** _

_**Just think, Rey, we can simply start over.** _

_**Love, Ben** _

Rey had read it over and over again; she committed it to memory. She kept it and the tickets he had printed out close to her heart for the past two days. When she didn’t, they could be found pressed between the pages of her Watchmen book.

Carefully inspecting the scarring after having her stitches removed, Rey gazed into the mirror. “Maz, you just don’t understand -- He was actually going to give me tickets to New York and Milan. He had wanted us to go to Milan!” She let her fingers lightly trail over her chin.

Maz searched for and found Rey’s eyes as she spun her around to face her. “He HAS given you tickets to Milan, dear.”

Rey lowered her head to her chest and shook it vigorously, fighting back tears. “He had them in his pocket that day. I’ve been reading to him every night, Maz. And his parents… his mom and dad are so wonderful. They like me and we’ve become close -- We really have. So much has happened and now .. and now…I - I...”

“Rey - where is your faith?” Maz cupped her cheeks as she lifted Rey’s face. The tiny woman stood on tiptoe and blew out a breath slowly. “And --- Where is my little warrior? Now, I’ve seen her all week long. I know she’s still inside there somewhere. Don’t let this make her go run and hide.”

Rey sniffed and broke a shy smile, then brought her foster mom in close to her chest for an affectionate hug. “She’s still here, Maz. She is.”

Suddenly a huge bouquet of flowers were thrust right into the doorway, attached to a very, very hairy hand.

“Excuse me ladies. I don’t mean to break up the party!” Poe ambled in and added his floral arrangement to the much smaller ones already on Rey’s windowsill. “Glad to see you up and about. You gave us quite the scare, Ms. Niima.”

“Well -- Hello, Poe.” Rey sat back down on the edge of her bed. “I’m being discharged tomorrow.”

He grinned. “That’s good to hear. Finn is, too - I just found out.” He offered Maz an added smile as she circled them both and moved towards the restroom door.

“Oh, Forgive me … my manners. Poe Dameron, this is my Mom. Maz Kanata - Poe Dameron.”

“Pleasure.” They each politely nodded. “I know you must’ve heard about Snap and Paige…?”

She digested the grim truth. “Yes, I did.” Rey had been made aware, but hearing their names summoned a deep pain within -- a dull ache inside the pit of her stomach.

Poe continued. “We all were really hoping you’d be willing to talk to a few members of the press tomorrow once you’re discharged.”

“No.” Rey squared her shoulders and challenged him unflinchingly. “I’m not doing this anymore, Poe. I’m done.”

Rey stood up abruptly. “And now, if you will excuse me, I have a friend I must go read to…”

****

They had all fallen asleep again in the wee hours of the morning.

Aside from the steady humming and occasional beeping of the many monitors and medical equipment, there was a quiet stillness. As the sun broke through the windows, the golden streaks glowed softly along the stark, sterile white walls and highly waxed floor.

Han stirred slightly as he shifted in his uncomfortable chair, extending his long legs.

The silence in the room was broken abruptly when Ben coughed and began to moan; it was apparent he was regaining consciousness. Shocked and surprised, Rey held her breath while she watched as he lightly kicked and shuffled his feet beneath his sheets and blanket at the foot of his bed.

Leia practically leapt to her feet, dropping her handbag and newspaper to the floor as she turned to Han. “Get a nurse in here -- and tell them to find Dr. Windu or Dr. Adi-Mundi!” She and Rey nearly collided headfirst rushing to his bedside, while Han dutifully ran out the door.

“Ben, we’re getting a nurse and the doctors. Ben, can you hear me? Help’s on the way!” Rey whispered and grasped his hand gently, attempting to soothe and comfort him as best she could.

Leia leaned in over Rey’s shoulder. “Dear, your father just went to get a nurse and your doctors, Benjamin.”

The shift nurse dashed in hurriedly, clearing a path straight to Ben while reading instruments on the wall and checking his vitals.

His eyes fluttered open. Rey gasped as Ben strained to sit up with great effort. “Hold on there, Mr. Solo. Take it easy, now - we’ve gotcha.” The nurse lightly placed her hands upon his shoulders and guided him back to rest upon his pillows. She pushed the button to elevate his bed just a little.

He squinted, allowing his eyes to adjust and flit from the nurse, to Rey, to his mother and then back to Rey again. Opening his mouth to speak caused him great difficulty and what seemed like much discomfort. He swallowed hard, and Leia moved to his tray to get him the large cup of ice water thinking it would help.

Rey rapidly fumbled through the contents of the top drawer of his night table until she found a small hospital memo pad and pen. She flew back over to him and held the pad in her open palm and handed him the pen.

The nurse moved about quietly and was almost invisible tending to him and her duties.

Ben sat up slowly, gradually. Gripping the pen upright and tightly as if it were a knife, concentrating heavily, his jaw clenched, as he steadily bared down hard on the paper attempting to write.

Han arrived finally, rather winded, then both Dr. Windu and Dr. Adi-Mundi entered the room moments later. The nurse went to address them as they approached the other side of Ben’s bed. They each scanned the wall-mounted computer screen together, conferring with each other, while continuing to turn their attention to their patient.

Ben struggled to scribble in very small dark block printed letters. His eyes filled with tears while he stared up at Rey, slowly, gradually focusing on her face. An almost pleading and then lost look came over his face, as he bit down hard on his lip, and eventually shut his eyes in frustration. Leia and Han were anxiously nestled at her back waiting.

Rey’s tears streamed steadily down her cheeks and rapidly disappeared as they splashed onto his blanket. Once he had finished writing, she carefully pulled the page from the pad, her eyes never left his until she glanced down at the paper. His note read:

**ARE YOU REAL?**

**IS THIS REAL?**

****

_**“Make of our hands one hand. Make of our hearts one heart.” (Tony & Maria, West Side Story)** _


	5. Love and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no poison, There are no daggers. There is no fateful gunfire on a Westside playground. So, what will be the fate for our star-crossed lovers...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this tale. I would like to thank all who may have ventured here. A special thank you to those who have left comments and kudos!
> 
> Given this was far more controversial than I could ever have anticipated, I truly enjoyed writing it... And all the encouragement and support you guys have given me!
> 
> I cannot express my gratitude enough for MyJediLife, LostInQueue, LadyRhi, 5Cents, Somewhere_overthe_Reylo, and koderenn! You all saw me through this journey, and I need offer much love and gratitude!

_**“My only love sprung from my only hate. Too early seen unknown, and known too late!” (Juliet, Act 1)** _

Moving his index finger slowly from left to right, Dr. Windu observed Ben’s eye movements and reflexes carefully. The whole room was silent. After over twenty-four hours of constant probing and prodding, an endless litany of additional scans and tests had left Ben and his parents exhausted, and yet ecstatic.

According to Dr. Adi-Mundi and Dr. Windu, he had suffered a mild TBI with little or no frontal lobe damage. They both warned that Ben would most likely experience some substantial memory loss. He would have headaches, feel drowsy, give into fits of agitation and confusion. All these things were characteristic of brain trauma.

Ben’s prognosis was just shy of miraculous, and both Dr. Windu and Dr. Adi-Mundi agreed that he needed to be kept under close observation for at least another week and a half.

“Young Mr. Solo, you inspire me, sir.” Ben responded by providing everyone with his weak attempt at a smile. Dr. Windu laughed heartily and turned to Han, Leia and Rey. “I want you to also understand there may still be some signs of amnesia. But more importantly, know that he will display some emotional instability and sight and sensation imbalance. So, be on the lookout.”

Then Dr. Adi Mundi offered, “We will schedule intense rehabilitation and speech therapy. It will be a long road ahead but it is already most encouraging.”

Han and Leia clung to one another and happily offered a collective exhale of relief. Rey felt a renewed hope in their unspoken promise of love.

****

Hux crossed his leg at the knee and repeatedly pushed the end of his pen to his forehead. “Insiders at the hotel have confirmed he spent the night with her -- it’s been substantiated by lobby and stairwell camera footage.”

“This is so ridiculous - His parents just had an interview with the Tribune, and painted this sappy, syrupy, loving and cuddly family on the mend.” Bazine threw the Tribune squarely on the table while she shook her head in disbelief and disgust. “Frankly, it’s just plain nauseating.”

Hux interjected. “And making matters worse, there’s been some leaking hospital staff who have intimated Kylo Ren has taken a turn for the worst.” He grunted while returning his pen to his suit jacket breast pocket.

Snoke angrily banged on his desk loudly with both fists. **“Enough!”**

Rattled, both Bazine and Hux shuddered and sat straight up at attention.

“We will NOT have this fiasco morph into some check in the win column for the Left.” He stood towering over the two of them. “I can’t have his filthy rich Libby Leftists parents suddenly embrace him and paint his involvement with FreitGardt as some misguided adolescent experiment! Do you hear me? And if he dies…..”

The room quickly stilled, the atmosphere grew heavy with anticipation.

The monster of a media mogul dragged his knuckles painfully across his brow. “And if Kylo Ren dies, we will have to spin it so it doesn’t smack of some love-struck heroic sacrifice for that cherub, Rey Niima! Do you understand me?”

Bazine rolled her eyes as she turned to Hux slowly. “Yes, sir.”

Hux echoed her sentiments. “Yes, sir.”

“Good -- Then fix this! Because that’s what I pay you for. Not excuses.” Snoke then turned, stormed out of the board room and left them seated there, speechless.

****

Maz had been staying in Rey’s hotel suite ever since she had flown into Chicago. Once the Collaborative ceased payment on the instruction from Skywalker for it, the Organa Solo’s had taken over payment, to insure both she and Rey could continue to stay in town after her discharge from the hospital.

She took steps to ready the place for Rey’s return. Maz packed all of her business attire after purchasing Rey several items of new casual wear. She bought her some jeans, sweaters, t-shirts, sweatpants and a hoodie. Her shopping also included a new pair of leather boots and some Nikes.

There was a loud knock at the door. Maz meandered over to the door and let in Jyn and Cassian.

“Hello, come in, come in.” She gestured toward the living room space and offered the two of them a seat. Jyn smiled, she and Cassian exchanged a look, and she started the conversation. “Rey had asked us to handle the set-up for her last podcast.”

“She told me all about it. No problem.” Maz then walked over to the bar. “Can I offer you something?”

They both chimed in. “No, thank you.”

Cassian then leaned into the coffee table and placed his backpack on the floor. “We’re just waiting for a friend who’s bringing all the gear.”

“That’ll be just fine. She’s being discharged tomorrow, but I’m sure you’re aware.” Maz started into the bedroom and pointed. “I will be finishing up packing the rest of her things, so make yourselves comfortable and holler if you need me.”

Once their friend Trent arrived, he and Cassian got busy setting up for the podcast. Jyn wandered back into Rey’s bedroom and offered Maz some help. She asked about Ben, and let Maz know that she and Cassian had been the recipients of a barrage of calls from Poe Dameron and, oddly enough, Luke Skywalker.

Maz let her know that Rey said that she was experiencing the same thing, too - and that it would be expected. “I believe Rey has decided to ignore them and not respond to their calls at all.” She pursed her lips as she leaned into the doorway. “She has washed her hands of it.” She nodded knowingly and entered the bedroom.

Maz started to pack her own things so she could go to Washington, DC. She had promised Rey that she would handle matters at her loft. Then she was to return to New York, and Maz was looking forward to it.

****

Rey, Maz and Amilyn Holdo left the hospital together when she was finally discharged. As they approached the hospital’s main entrance, Amilyn took hold of the wheelchair and relieved the orderly of their assigned duty. Maz tagged alongside Rey, toting all her bags and flowers.

Once they crossed through the automatic sliding doors, there were camera crews everywhere. “Ms. Niima, glad to see you on your feet again. Have you been in touch with Mr. Ren since the accident?” A reporter jumped in and asked eagerly.

“No sir, I have not. Nothing other than a letter of gratitude and thanks.” Rey smiled as she quickly donned her sunglasses. She tried hard not to grit her teeth.

An additional journalist leaned into the trio, asking another question. “Hmmm --- Seems as though there is trouble brewing in the Freitgardt camp. Were you aware that Armitage Hux had leaked a story stating that they feel Kylo Ren is a coward and a traitor to their cause ... the AltRight?” It took everything Rey possessed not to respond and react the way she truly wanted to.

Rey shook her head emphatically. “I have no more comments, sorry.” Amilyn kicked in into high gear and spun Rey’s wheelchair over to the ramp leading to their waiting car.

Another reporter yelled out. “Were you aware that Alden Snoke publicly denounced Kylo Ren?”

A flurry of camera shutters clicking followed closely after them.

Finally the three women were seated in the town car, buckled in and pulled off from the hospital turn around. Amilyn leaned into the other two women and huffed. “Well, so much for them using this as an opportunity for martyrdom.”

Seething, Rey looked out the tinted windows and fought her need to fume. She was so eager to begin living a life without anymore of this insanity. And what could’ve been more insane than hearing Ben’s name slandered? A coward? He was the most courageous man she ever knew.

Rey attempted to steady her breathing, and as she glanced over at Maz and Amilyn, she realized their concerned gazes were already affixed to her.

“How are you, dear?” Maz took Rey’s hand in hers.

“I am driven.” Rey raised a single brow and smirked.

****

Amilyn Holdo walked into the hotel suite briskly and immediately removed her long periwinkle colored duster. Although she had visited Rey in the hospital several times within the last two weeks, she hugged her tightly to her. The love that blossomed there exuded such warmth.

Rey admired her intellect above all, but also her manner, grace, dignity and her overall regality. They always had a shared mutual respect ever since their original teacher/student relationship. Amilyn was a rock, as well as a pioneer.

After all that had transpired since that night at the Jefferson Memorial, Rey was relieved to have Amilyn’s honesty, her admission and amends for involving her in that morass of which later evolved into nuclear political insanity. But Rey’s forgiveness came naturally and easily.

Rey was so happy to be calling this her final podcast. She had been extremely proud of her body of work, but knew all good things must come to an end. And she was eternally grateful to Amilyn for agreeing to be her last guest.

Although Rey missed having her usual crew, she was very excited about getting this under her belt. Rey had many memorable moments of brainstorming, collaborations and running all-nighters with research. Rey had come a long way. Her podcast, Rey of Light, was such a pivotal launchpad for her career. It was born of her hard work, blood sweat and tears. She knew that she would miss it.

It felt different being in Chicago instead of Washington, but she was also appreciative to have Cassian and his friend, Trent, to be standing in for her old crew. Although Jyn was unable to come assist today, Rey felt determined and very driven.

“Come on over -- have a seat.” Rey never let go and led her by the hand over to the love seat. “First, Trent will mic you, and let me know if you’d like something to drink.”

“Water is just fine, Rey.” She smiled softly as she smoothed out the lap of her sweater dress and crossed her legs effortlessly. Trent maneuvered around them both, rapidly affixing a mic clip to her dress's collar.

After bringing them two sparkling waters from the bar, Rey threw on her camel blazer over her white tee and sat down next to her.

Once Trent added her mic, Rey tousled her hair with her free hand. “Well, let’s get this baby in the can. Shall we?” She clicked their water bottles together in toast and turned it up, then took a healthy swig.

“Here’s to the very last “Rey of Light”!”

****

She rushed into his new private room, clad in her baseball cap, dark shades, hoodie and jeans. Rey had become rather adept with her new disguises that helped her hide from the high powered magnifying glass of the swarming press. She happily plopped onto his bed, kissing him softly on his forehead.

“Hello, Handsome.” Rey offered a wide, devilish grin while tossing off her hat and glasses.

Ben’s face lit up as he scooted up, propped against his pillows, and spoke slowly. “Well, Hello, Beautiful. So…?”

Rey quirked her head to the left a bit and pursed her lips. “So …?”

Ben crossed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. “How was your podcast, crazy lady? How’d it go…?”

“Awesome! Amilyn was the best ever! Think you’ll love it, and I’m anxious for you to check it out.” She rattled off quickly, bouncing on his bed with excitement.

“I will, I will. And there will definitely be discussion afterwards.” Rubbing his forehead, Ben feigned seriousness for a second. “Well, you won’t believe it. But I - I just turned down the… the Rush Limbaugh Show.” He chuckled, dipping his chin.

Rey scrunched up her face a little, a slight crinkle forming across the bridge of her nose. “Ewwww -- Funny, I just turned down Real Time with Bill Maher."

Ben laughed. “Double ewwww ---”

“Stop it, Ben. Truth is they’d both be pretty bad, and you know it.” She drew quiet and stared at him lovingly. Rey drew in closer and kissed him on his nose. “How are you feeling, Ben, I’m sorry…”

“Good, I’m good. Getting better every day.” He winked playfully. “Oh - Hey, I need you to know that I told Mom and Dad that I would come back home for my rehab. But I will only go if you come with me, Rey.”

Rey stood, gulping down the sudden anxiety and nervousness that nearly choked in her chest. “I’m not sure I can, Ben. I don’t even know what’s next for me now. I have to give my future some serious thought.” Still a little unsettled, she looked out the window.

“I know, I do, too, Rey. I have given it thought. Lots of thought. And - and the only thing about my future that’s very clear … is you being in it.” As the sincerity swept across his face, it softened his expression.

When Rey turned back to face him, she knew it had softened her as well. She bit her lip as she headed back over to his bed.

“Ben, go ahead tell your parents, then. I would love to come with you to California.” She deposited another warm kiss, only this one was on his cheek.

****

“So, Kid -- Your mother and I had a long talk about getting you outta this hospital.” Plopping down hard on his son’s bed, Han had forced a heavy shift of the mattress with his weight.

Clearing his throat, Ben nodded. “I figured you would.” He tried despairingly not to let his father reduce him to the little boy he always seemed to do so easily.

Avoiding his son’s stare, Han folded his leather bomber jacket in his lap. “Not going to be easy, but hospital staff is willing to help secret you away with very little ruckus ... And away from any prying eyes.” He continued.

“And I’ve started making arrangements to handle things for your condo back in LA.” His tone suddenly shifted. “But I won’t touch a thing without your say so -- I just wanted you to know that was one thing I could take off your plate.” He shrugged a little and arched a heavy, dark eyebrow. “That is, of course, if ya let me…” Hans' voice trailed off as he peered over his shoulder at his son.

“Naw, sure, Dad. I would appreciate it.” Ben fought the warm smile pushing its way shyly to the surface. “I would like that very much.”

The two sat awkwardly silent for barely a moment.

Han fumbled with his jacket in his lap. Ben could tell he was struggling to say more, but was uncomfortable with the prospect.

“I’m proud of you, Ben. Hope you know that.” Turning to delicately stroke his son’s forehead with great care, he finally faced Ben fully and offered a clumsy smirk of a smile. “I know all of this has just been Hell for you… but your Mom and I are so happy to have you back. And we both love you very, very much.” Cupping his son’s cheek, he choked back a little sob.

“I love you, too, Dad.” Ben felt his own eyes tearing and without another thought, he quickly pulled his father into a full embrace. Carefully clutching and clinging to one another, they melded together, feeling that missing piece in their lives being found again --- Finally.

****

The ride from the airport was a long one. Their conversations were light and easy. But the scenery riding through Atherton was positively breathtaking. Ben and Rey held hands the whole way, and he was keenly aware of just how nervous she was. Glued to the view out Rey’s window, there wasn’t a single mansion that didn’t evoke a gasp or swoon from her.

Their limousine pulled up in the long, pristine manicured driveway. Seeing Han and Leia’s home explained so much about Rey’s unanswered Ben questions. Their house was a beautiful architectural work of art, and nothing less than what Rey would’ve expected of the couple and their exquisite taste.

_So, this is what he was always accustomed to_ , she thought to herself. The moment their feet touched the tiled driveway, members of the household staff hurriedly came out the main entrance and whisked away all their luggage and carry-on bags.

“Well, here we are.” Stepping out of the vehicle, Leia took Rey’s hand in an attempt to deliberately break up the couple. “Come on, dear. Welcome to our little ranch.”

“Hey, I got you, Ben.” Han offered his son an arm as they headed into the house. “Come on, Kid.” Leaning heavily upon his father’s shoulder, Ben stared up at his childhood home and sighed a deep sigh. The realization that he hadn’t been back home in almost six years weighed on him for a brief moment.

Just as she and Leia crossed through the threshold, Rey turned back to face him in time to observe his hesitancy, and his accompanying discomfort did not escape her.

They settled in with ease, and both Ben and Rey were surprised to see that while in Chicago, Leia had made special arrangements ahead of time for their room sharing. She had a guest room renovated and expanded to accommodate them both.

Ben’s rehabilitation and convalescence at his parent’s home was quite the undertaking. He had a round-the-clock private nurse, and both his speech and physical therapists visited three times a week.

Rey made the difficult adjustment to being waited on hand and foot. She clearly spent most of her time with Ben; the two became inseparable. After the first two weeks, Han and Leia seemed to effortlessly fall back into their normal routines. Occasionally, Leia would entertain friends and Han would schedule meetings with his clients.

Two months flew by and the four learned to easily cohabitate, interact and bond. A combination of dinners, luncheons, afternoon swims, movie marathons and late night card games lent themselves to quite the loving family atmosphere.

Rey found that she could finally resolve her struggle between envy and appreciation. Many nights spent wishing she had loving parents like Han and Leia had eventually faded and worn away, as did the last of her insecurities. Rey was just grateful to have them now, and have them through her Ben.

She lovingly stroked his hair as she sat straddling him on their bed with her night shirt draped over his lap. Her hands softly fluttered through the soft, dark mixture of both long and short new curly strands now covering his scars. He hummed as he nestled into her cradling palms.

“Your parents have been so wonderful.” she whispered.

“I know … it’s a sh-shame it took all this time for.. for me to realize...”

“Stop Ben, please.” Rey gently rubbed his arms, she knew he would still often stutter whenever he got excited.

He sat up suddenly with urgency. “No, Rey! … f-for me to.. to.. to realize what an ass - asshole I’ve b-been.”

“I know, baby, and it’s okay.” She leaned down, cradled him and brought his cheek to her breast, lightly kissing the crown of his head.

****

While Leia and Rey spent an afternoon shopping, Ben and Han took a dip and spent most of the afternoon in the pool. It was just like old times.

Shortly after the ladies returned, Rey found Ben upstairs relaxing. He admitted that he just finally enjoyed her last podcast.

The two decided to order in their dinner, and ended up spending the rest of the evening in their room glued to “Watchmen”. No sooner than the credits began to roll, Ben rolled over on the bed, grabbing their remote and glanced over at Rey.

“Thank you for loving me.” He almost blurted it out. “Thank you for caring for me with such tenderness and… just steadfastly remaining by my side.” He went on.

“I don’t think I’ve never known this kind of … devotion. That it even existed. You are everything I could ever want, Rey. I love you, Rey Niima.” Ben knew he loved Rey with every fiber of his being, and just had to acknowledge it. He was so proud.

She had touched him in ways no one else ever had. As he pulled her closer into him, burying his nose in her hair, they snuggled, all warm and intimate. It did not take long before he dozed off lazily and fell fast asleep. 

Rey could not resist simply watching him as his chest rose and fell with such heavy breaths so full of life. She so loved Ben Solo. She was grateful he was still in her life. He had touched her in ways no other man ever could. He simply risked everything for her --- Everything! He nearly died trying to save her from harm.

Rey felt moved to give voice to her feelings. “Somehow facing this new life with you seems less scary - less frightening. And I’m up for it, Ben Solo. Whatever comes our way. And who knows really what that could be. But I’m up for it.” She had spoken softly.

As if Ben heard her, he stirred but never woke. Rey chuckled and wiggled up to his ear. “Love you, too, Ben Solo.” Rey leaned over and shut off the lamp.

Minutes later, Ben sat startling straight up in bed totally unprovoked and said, “We’ve gotta take that trip to Milan now.”

****

Leia stood in the library adjusting a floral arrangement. As she was fussing with the greenery and adding more baby’s breath, Glenda entered.

“Excuse me, Madam, but there is a Bazine Netal on the line. She originally asked to speak with Master Ben, but… I“

“Thank you, dear.” Leia took the phone and inhaled deeply, knowing this confrontation would be difficult.

Bazine Netal had apparently called the Solo home per Snoke’s directive. She had the phone on speaker while Hux listened in on the call in her office.

“Well, if it isn’t the viper herself. What can I do for you, Ms. Netal?” Leia’s droll expression perfectly matched her greeting.

Bazine began her well rehearsed litany. “We have been trying to contact your son. And he hasn’t responded to any of our attempts to reach him.”

She went on, “Mr. Snoke has a statement which he’d like Kylo to read publicly, endorsing and confirming his involvement with FreitGardt. And I’m to remind him that not only is he still under contract with us, but he has an obligation to fulfill under the agreement for which ….”

Leia easily interrupted her. “Look, Ms. Netal, let me stop you right there. Just hold on a minute.”

“First of all, if Benjamin hasn’t responded to your requests, I would assume it’s because he has absolutely no interest.” She sat down at her desk and began leafing through the papers strewn there. “Additionally, regarding any future harassment of our son - - I think you should know that he is currently in possession of materials pertaining to the orchestrated involvement and incitement by several hate groups, extremists and violent militia members paid to participate in the Chicago riot by none other than Alden Snoke.” She heard Bazine gasp loudly, but ignored it and continued.

“Furthermore, he also has documents that substantiate Snoke’s very personal, intimate knowledge and involvement in his own assassination attempt.” She methodically gathered up all the papers, tapped their edges neatly on the desk and deposited them in a large binder.

Hux stood up angrily and huddled above his counterpart. Netal huffed loudly over the line. “I must warn you, if these are threats, Mrs. Solo …”

“It’s Organa-Solo.” She pointedly interjected. “Tell your boss they will be made public and that is NO threat.”

Irate now, Bazine sternly stared at the speaker. “Well, tell your son he is through! Tell him that he’ll never work again! And that he’s DEAD in this town!!” She and Hux exchanged sharp glares.

Leia produced quite the wry smile. “Oh, good. I will be sure to tell him that.” She promptly hung up, stood, pushed in her chair, and waltzed out of the library humming, feeling rather satisfied with herself. She suddenly had a craving for a cup of her favorite Blood Orange and Hibiscus tea.

****

With a clean bill of health, and a wrap on his physical and speech therapy, Ben was ready to be held to his promise to Rey. He was no doubt a man of his word. They were ready to finally head off to Italy.

Now, they were finally off to Milan. Ben and Rey visited his childhood friend, Depa Billaba; the two had grown up together in Atherton, and were still very close. Once they touched down at Malpensa International Airport, she had a car waiting for them.

Depa had a beautiful home, which was an old refurbished, renovated restaurant in the Tortona District. She met them at the door. Ben dropped their bags in the foyer and she gave them both deep, warm hugs. Depa worked for the House of Armani, and she was a highly successful marketing and advertising executive. She had long since given up her dream of becoming a designer. She admittedly was very happy in her position, and would never have had it any other way.

Their first night, the three of them sat around the fireplace till the dawn broke, telling tales of growing up in Atherton and all the trouble they used to get into. Depa had Rey in stitches laughing about Ben’s many drama filled escapades in his youth.

The next day the two scheduled a cycling tour and spent an afternoon walking through the gorgeous Montanelli Gardens.

The following week they planned a two week trip down to the beaches at Varigotti and Bergeggi. Rey had never before seen anything as beautiful in her entire life. She had given up doting on Ben, and it was just what the doctor ordered. Milan was the best prescription. His recovery was just shy of miraculous.

When they finally had returned to Depa’s home, Ben barely got them in the door before Rey recounted their adventures in great detail, leaving absolutely nothing out. She was giddy, giggling and obviously blissfully happy.

After they showered, dressed for bed and started to retire, Ben invited Rey out onto the balcony. When she stepped out, she was immediately taken by surprise. He had arranged dozens of tiny white candles lit all around the table and railing. A bottle of wine and two glasses were accompanied by a small worn red leather, gold embossed box. He gingerly reached for the box and opened it, turning to face her.

“Rey -- I want you to know that this ring belonged to my grandmother, Padme... My mom’s mother.” He shrugged and lowered his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be sure. And I’ve never been more sure about anything in my whole life.” He took a knee and Rey’s hand in his at the same time.

A lone tear trickled down her cheek, and his eyes lovingly traced the path it took down to her chin. Ben reached up to gently catch it with his finger. She watched him as he licked his bottom lip.

“Will you marry me, Rey Niima?” He swallowed.

“Oh, Ben -- Yes…I will.” Blushing from ear to ear, Rey leapt into his arms, knocking them both to the balcony floor, and kissed him wildly.

****

Their wedding was at Depa’s home three weeks later. Both Ben and Rey were very clear they wanted something simple with very little fuss. Han and Leia flew in to attend, and so did Maz, Amilyn, Finn, Jyn, Cassian and Rose. It was a lovely, intimate affair. It took place in Depa’s courtyard. Rey wore a cream-colored two piece lace dress and had Rose and Jyn stand by her side. Ben wore a white dinner jacket, and Han and Finn stood with him.

Depa’s courtyard and small garden were filled with buds, blooms and blossoms of all colors. There were irises, zinnias, lilies, roses, freesia, and gladiolas everywhere. The carved stone walkway was dotted with tiny white candles. It was the perfect setting, and compliment for their beautiful dresses of cream, copper and pewter.

Afterwards, they all sat on the terrace one level above the courtyard, drank champagne, listened to music, danced, laughed and chatted all night long.

As tempting as becoming ex-patriots and living out their lives in Italy may have seemed, they decided to make arrangements to come back to the United States. After much soul searching, and many lengthy conversations with his parents and Maz, both Ben and Rey eventually chose to make their home in New York.

Rey gradually got back into her journalist saddle, and began her career freelance writing once more. Ben started a small image consulting firm primarily for small, non-profit organizations.

What started out as several late brainstorming sessions cloaked as dinner parties with close friends later metamorphosed and initiated the stirrings, rumblings and beginnings of a brand new political movement. And after a great deal of fundraising, lots of coalition building, a groundswell of grass-root efforts developed all over the country, and gradually it began to grow and grow. Ben and Rey were responsible for creating something new and phenomenal. This new breeze blew all across the Nation.

****

_**“Hold my hand and I’ll take you there … Someday, Somehow, Somewhere!” (Tony, West Side Story)** _

**Epilogue**

_**“Ne’er was there a tale of redemption and love, not woe, Than this tale of Rey Niima and her loving Ben Solo.”** _

``

``

``

` `

``

``

``

``

``

``

`  
`

`  
`

`   
`

`  
`

`  
`

`  
`

`  
`

`  
`

`  
`

`  
`

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

``

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for stopping by. Please allow me the benefit of your feedback. I could use all comments and kudos; they are most welcomed. I invite all discussions and a healthy exchange of ideas.


End file.
